Being No Potter
by wilyoldjane
Summary: After the fall of Voldemort, Harry´s brother Owen is hailed the savior. Now, what will happen to Harry?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: First of: I ****don't own Harry Potter! I just write for fun and I don't make any money with it (sigh).**

**Second: This Fan Fiction takes place in an Alternate Universe, so it's safe to expect some surprises. Yes, this is one of these What if? Stories. I know there are plenty of them, but if you don't like it – don't read it!**

**Third and last for now: English is not my native language. I've no Beta – Reader right now (anyone interested?) so please bear with me. Reviews are welcome. ENJOY!**

Of Stars and Lightning Bolts

Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardy, Leader of the Light sat at his desk in his office deep in thought. This morning he just went to an interview for a divination-teacher and now he had to deal with a prophecy.

Dumbledore's former pupil Tom M. Riddle, better known as Lord Voldemort was at the height of his reign. Nearly everyday muggles, squibs, muggleborns, half bloods yes even purebloods who didn't want to join this maniac terrorizing the wizarding and non-wizarding world of Britain were found dead and tortured, the feared dark mark of the self made Lord above their houses.

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord__ will be born when the seventh month dies_

The fire in the headmaster office flared to life. Frank Longbottom stepped out of the floo closely followed by his visibly pregnant wife, Alice.

"Ah Frank! Alice!" Dumbledore greeted his two former students. "How good you could make it on such short notice."

Frank was a tall man with dark brown, nearly black hair and friendly blue eyes. His wife was a small blond woman with a heart shaped face.

Frank gave the headmaster a weary smile. He had seen the calculating look in the old mans eyes before he had schooled features in a grandfatherly expression. Not for the first time in the last years Frank hat the unsettling feeling that Dumbledore followed his own plans, whatever they were.

"Good evening, Albus! What … ?" he began but Dumbledore stopped him.

"Just a moment, Frank my boy! I know you want to know the reason of this meeting. I ask you to wait for Lily and James. This concerns the Potters as much as you two!"

Five minutes later the floo flared again and the mentioned pair stepped into the office. The man, James Owen Potter was nearly as tall as Frank. He hat pitch black hair, which stood in every direction (Frank hat never seen it tamed) a bespectacled brown eyes. Lily Potter was a delicate redheaded woman with sparkling emerald eyes and the most brilliant mind Frank had ever seen. Lily was expecting as well and both women were due to the same time. Frank wasn't sure, but he thought for a moment to see the same calculating look on the old mans face directed at them.

Lily and Alice greeted each other warmly. While Alice had been in Ravenclaw and Lily in Gryffindor the love for books and learning had led to a friendship since their second year at Hogwarts. After greetings were over James conjured enough chairs for everyone to sit and Dumbledore finally came to the reason why he had asked them to come here.

After telling the two pairs the prophecy there was absolute silence. For a moment which seemed like hours no one spoke a word.

"So it is either Lily or James child or ours?" Alice asked, still shocked by the revelation. One of the children born to the people in this office was prophesized to save the wizarding world! – That was unbelievable.

"OK Lily! Just once more!" the midwife ordered. Lily pressed. James stood beside her head holding his firstborn son Owen in his arms who was born just ten minutes ago. Just a moment later the cries of another newborn filled the room.

"Cratulations Lily! James! You have another healthy little boy!" Beaming James hold his sons.

"Welcome to the world Owen Sirius and Harrison James Potter!"

Two rooms down the hall another little boy was born. Frank and Alice Longbottom beamed at their firstborn son Neville Frank Longbottom

Shortly after the boys were born the Potters and the Longbottoms went into hiding. While Frank and James still worked actively for the order Lily and Alice stayed at home and met as often as possible. Alice had been made the twins godmother, while Lily was Neville's. When the first birthday of the three toddlers arrived they threw a little party for all of them together. While the war was raging through wizarding Britain they all treasured small moments like this.

James stretched tiredly. There had just been a Death Eater raid in Diagon Alley and James and Frank had been among the order members who fought them back. It had been a close victory for the Order.

James was about to fall asleep right where he sat when Lily came down the stairs.

"They are finally asleep." She smiled. Lily was tired, too. Harry had been crying nearly the whole evening. It was like if he knew, what was going on in London.

Lily was about to sit beside her husband when the entrance of Godrics Hollow was blasted open. James jumped up within a second.

"Lily! Take the boys and run!" he cried, drawing his wand. Before he could fire a spell he was hit by several stunners.

Lily moved to grab her sons to take them to safety when the door of the nursery was blasted out of its hinges. Realizing, that there was no possibility to escape Lily stepped her children and the darkest wizard in two centuries.

"Not my boys!" she begged. "Please! Not my children!"

"Out of my way, silly girl!" Voldemord snarled coldly.

"NO!"

"STUPEFY!"

Lily Marie Evans Potter sagged on the floor unconscious. The black robed figure trained his wand at the children. Owen was crying, fearfully hiding behind his twin. Harry looked at the bad man, who just hurt his mommy. His green eyes bright with fear and tears.

"The saviour of the wizarding world? I do not think so!" the wizard hissed. "Avada Kedavra!" he roared.

Suddenly Harrison James Potter was enveloped by a soft silvery light. Lord Voldemort screamed, when the deadly curse bounded back on him, burned his body leaving only a pile of ashes and black robes. The explosion caused the roof to collapse. A small piece from a mobile hanging above the cripp fell on Owens forehead burning the star formed pattern into the soft skin.

Albus Dumbledore and nearly half of the Order of the Phoenix arrived at the Potters home. Seeing the burning Dark Mark above the now visible house they stormed inside, fearing for the worst. Just behind the entrance they stumbled over a stunned James.

"James? Where are Lily and the twins?" Albus asked after a quick ´enervate

"They haven't made it to Hogwarts?" after a shocked moment of silence they followed James racing up to the nursery.

The members of the Order of the Phoenix stopped shocked by the destruction in the room. Lily Potter lay between the cripp and what looked like a smoking rubble of dark robes. While James revived Lily Albus stepped at the cripp. Both boys were unconscious and, Dumbledore's eyes widened, both were marked! Harrison had a lightning bold formed scar while Owens scar hat the form of a star.

"James! Voldemord! My boys! Owen! Harry! Where are they?" Lily sobbed. Within seconds James and Lily were by their sons.

The order members were staring at the two boys. How could both of them be marked?

"Albus? Which of them?" Hestia Jones finally asked.

The leader of the light looked from one child to the other. Than he made his decision.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you Owen Sirius Potter, The Boy Who Lived!"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: ****Still not mine! Just for fun – no money!**

**Ms. Gringotts and Chocolate Taco: thanks for the review! **

**Here now the next chapter. ENJOY!**

Snakes and leaving

_The leader of the light looked from one child to the other. Than he made his decision._

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you Owen Sirius Potter, the Boy Who Lived!"_

´The Boy Who Lived visits St Mungos! Was the newest headline. Nearly four years after the defeat of Lord Voldemort the public still wanted to see more and more of the Boy Who Lived. The Potters loved to be in the limelight. After the fall of the Dark Lord no one was met with more respect. Owen, Lily and James Potter, that was. Since Harry once accidentally was thought to be Owen when the twins were three ha was not allowed to come with them again. After all it was Owen, who saved them all, right?

Because the twins godfather Sirius Black was with the other three Potters all the time, Harry was left with the Longbottoms every time they were away.

Harry Loved to be at Longbottom Manor. At Potter Manor no one beside the house elves had time for him. Every one was always busy with Owen. His Auntie Alice had always time for Harry, even though she had a son herself. She always listened, read stories to him and her son Neville and played with them. Neville Longbottom was Harry's best friend. At Longbottom Manor Harry felt more at home and part of the family than at his ancestor's home.

Harry sat at his favourite spot in the library of Potter Manor reading his mothers first year book for Potions. Today was Harry's and Owens fifth birthday but Harry didn't want to join the party downstairs. Sooner or later he would be dragged there for a ´happy family birthday picture for the Daily Prophet – only to be forgotten seconds later. Everyone was fawning over The Boy Who Lived. Everyone, but Harry. Harry knew that Owen wasn't the nice, brave and polite little boy his parents had drilled him to be. In his eyes his brother was a spoiled brat who did everything to get, what he wanted – something their parents seemed absolutely blind to notice. Owens favourite hobby was, playing pranks on everyone, especially Harry. – Something that brought Harry into trouble regularly, since he was blamed for everything Owen did wrong. He was never hit by his parents, nor was he deprived from food but Harry would often be locked up in his room for hours.

Being alone in his room for nothing else to do Harry asked one of the house elves to show him how to read, when he was four. Tiffy was happy to help and taught him to read and write. Harry had discovered his mothers school books from Hogwarts and had begun to read up the first year. Transfiguration and Potions intrigued him the most. Knowing that he would not be allowed a wand, Harry one day had taken a stick he found in the greenhouses. To his surprise the first charm he tried worked. After a while he stopped using the stick, not knowing that wandless magic was very unusual – even for full grown wizards.

Neville looked around the party even though he knew that his best friend would not be there. Knowing Harry the boy would hide in the library or in his room. Neville saw Ronny Weasley and his little sister Ginny. Both were friends with Owen. Neville didn't like them. They always went along with Owen when he picked up on Harry, leaving Harry the one who got the blame.

"Mum?" Neville looked up at his mother. Alice nodded, knowing her son wanted to look for his best friend.

"Off with you!" she answered. "Look after Harry!"

Alice and her husband looked around at the party greeting other guests. Alice frowned slightly at the two overflowing tables full of presents all for Owen Potter. She had to look twice to spot, slightly hidden in a corner of the room, a small table with a visibly smaller pile of presents for Harry.

"Alice! Frank! How nice you could make it!" Lily Potter greeted them. "Owen will be so happy to see you!" Alice smile was a bit strained. Lily and James forgot so easily about their other son.

"Hello Lily! Where is Harry?" Lily frowned slightly. Alice always asked for Harry rather than Owen. Owen was the Boy Who Lived. How dared that little brat to steal him any of his hard earned attention!

"Oh, Harry." She said, suppressing a sneer. "He must be around somewhere."

Lily watched Alice and Frank vanish n the crowed. How dare they to favour Harry over Owen! It was time to get rid of Harry. Lily would've sent him to an orphanage years ago, but James wouldn't hear anything about it. He loved Harry and tried to spend as much time with his younger son as possible. No, Lily had to find a reason, something James would not accept in his family. Slowly an idea formed in her mind. Smiling she went back to the party.

"Hey Harry!" Neville peeked into the library. Harry looked up.

"Hey Nev! Happy Birthday!" Harry produced a little package out of his pants.

Two weeks after his, Neville's and Owens birthday Harry sat under a big willow. The tree stood on the grounds of Potter Manor. It was near enough to the house that Harry could hear if someone was calling for him but at the same time he could not be seen. Leaning at the trunk of the tree he was reading the ´ Standard book of spells – Grade 1.

"_Stupid human, whatsss aress yousss doingsss here?"_ he heard a voice beside him. Looking up Harry saw a garden snake. Its scales were purely black. It was beautiful.

"_Sssorry, did youss sspeak to me?"_ he asked. The snakes' eyes widened.

"_Yousss cansss sspeak!"_ it hissed. _"I neverss met an sspeakerss before!" _Intrigued Harry put the book aside. He could speak to snakes! Cool!!!

"_Do youss want to beesss my friend?"_ he asked.

Albus Dumbledore stepped through the floo into James Potters study.

"Good morning James, Lily!" he greeted the couple, giving them a grandfatherly smile. Sitting down he came to the reason of his visit.

"James, Lily; I think it is time to begin with young Owens training. He will be a powerful wizard and he will have to be trained to gain control over this power." James and Lily Potter nodded eagerly. Than James frowned.

"What's about Harry, Albus?" he asked. "Even now we spend far too little time with him. Teaching Orion while leaving him out will make things worse." Albus frowned. Harry! He could make Owen see, what he was missing while Owen had to work and learn and Harry could play around. Dumbledore didn't however miss the angry look Lily threw at her husband. Maybe there was a way.

Before he could answer James question an excited five-year-old entered the study.

"Dad, dad this is my friend. He says his name is Salem. Can he stay with me, please?" Shocked the three adults stared at the nearly five foot long black garden snake curled around the shoulders.

"Harrison James Potter, take the snake back outside. It's dangerous!" James ordered.

"But Dad! He won't bite, he promised!" his son answered. Every colour drained from James face. Harry was a parselmouth? Why? How?

"Take it out!" James said curtly. "Than go to your room! You will not leave it until I come to you!" Harry stepped back in fear. He hadn't seen his father so angry since Orion broke his dad's broom – blaming it, of course, on his brother. But why was his dad so angry? Harry hadn't done anything wrong, hadn't he?

"Yes dad!" he whispered than stormed out of the study.

"I feared something like this would happen." Dumbledore said after a few silent minutes. "I fear Harrison will be going dark. You have to take him away from Owen as soon as possible!" Lily nodded, this was better than any of her own plans. James looked at the two in shock.

"You cannot really mean that!" he argued, looking from one to another with a disbelieving look on his face. "Merlin, he is only five! How can you say that he will go dark?" he shouted. Albus looked at his former student sadly, while celebrating the opportunity the boy himself had unknowingly opened for him.

"He is a parselmouth, James!" he said gently with his best grandfatherly expression. "There hasn't been one parselmouth in the wizarding history, which had not gone dark." James looked from the old professor to his wife. Lily didn't seem to be bothered by loosing Harry. How could they be so sure? Feeling his objections resolve he said weakly:

"Frank and Alice will take him!" Lily shook her head.

"Frank and Alice have to see after Neville. Do you want their child be corrupted by a slimy parselmouth? No! We'll give him to a muggle orphanage." James started.

"Lily! Harry is a wizard! If he has to go to an orphanage, at least it should be a wizarding one!"

"I agree with Lily!" Albus intervened. "Putting Harrison in a wizarding orphanage would not be good in the public eye. The Daily Prophet would have a field day with that."

The evening of the very same day Harrison James Potter was brought to St. Agnes Orphanage in London.


	3. Alone?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! I write just for fun! I don't get any money from this!**

**AN: ****All of you: thank you so much for your reviews. I hope you like the following chapter.**

**ENJOY!**** Wilyoldjane**

**Chapter 3: ****Alone?**

Sulking Owen Potter sat in his room. His dad hat promised him, that they would go flying this evening and now both his parents had left the manor in an urgent matter. What was so urgent, that they had to go both anyway? Owen hopped from his bed. Maybe he could find Harry. He could blackmail his brother to read one or two stories to him. While thinking that, Owen felt a surge of fear and sadness not his own.

When Lily and James Potter came home from dropping Harry at St. Agnes, a very upset Owen was waiting for them.

"Mummy, Daddy, I can't find Harry anywhere. He must have run of. He is scared. We have to find him!" he blurted out. Lily and James looked at each other, than, without a word James left the room. Lily sighed. Why could he not understand, that Harrison was a danger to them? Owen looked after his father, than back to his mum.

"Mum?" he asked, looking at his mother with big green eyes.

"Come here, sweetie!" Owen had a bad feeling. What was wrong with Harry? His mother smiled kindly at him

"Owen. We had to send Harry away!" Owen paled. Tears filled his eyes.

"Why?" Lily smiled at her son. Her little hero.

"He would only hold you back, sweetie. He wasn't good enough." Owen ran out of the room. Not enough? He and Harry were twins. What, when Owen would be not enough someday too?

Harry Potter sat on his new bed. He had begged his parents not to let him here. He promised to be good but they hadn't listened. He knew it was his fault that his parents had brought him here, but he could not figure out, what he had done wrong. The only thing he could think of was that he had never been enough. Owen was the Boy Who Lived and he, he was just Harry. Owen could do nothing wrong and everything Harry did was wrong. He was wrong. He was not enough! Not longer able to hold back his tears he sobbed into his pillow.

"Who are you?" a young voice beside him asked. When Harry looked up he saw a boy who seemed to be around his age. The boy had dark blond hair and curious blue eyes with grey flecks in them. Sniffing Harry sat up.

"I'm Harry."

"Alan." The boy answered. "Your scar is weird! Kind of cool. Everyone says I'm talking too much and that I'm weird too." Harry blinked. Alan had said all this without breathing. And he wasn't finished. "The man who brought you looked a lot like you. Is he an uncle of yours?" Harry's shoulders dropped at the question.

"My parents brought me here. They said, I was bad and I don't deserve to stay with them." He finally whispered. Alan's eyes widened. How could someone be so mean! He laid an arm around the new boys shoulder.

"Don't think of them. It's not that bad here." Harry wasn't convinced. Before he could say something a gong sounded through the building. Alan stood up.

"Time for dinner!" He grinned. "You can sit with me, if you want." Harry smiled for the first time since he had sat foot into St. Agnes and followed Alan. If the other kids were a bit like Alan, maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

**A week later**

"Hi Lily, where is Harry?" Alice head was looking out of the fireplace within the library of Potter Manor. Lily looked up from her desk.

"Good morning, Alice!" she smiled. "Harry isn't here anymore. We found out, that he was going dark and send him to a muggle orphanage." Alice stared at her, not trusting her ears. She knew that Lily didn't care as much for her younger son than for Owen – but this!

"Send him to an orphanage?" she echoed, still staring at Lily Potter.

"Yes! He barged into James study a week ago, carrying a horrid snake claiming it to be his friend. After Albus questioned him it came out that he is a Parselmouth! Albus said he would go dark and that we should send him away so that he will no longer be a danger to Owen. So we brought him to an orphanage." While Lily's speech Alice face had gone red, her eyes were sparkling with fury.

"HOW COULD YOU!" she cried "JUST BECAUSE HE HAS AN ABILITY THAT IS CONSIDERED DARK; HE MUST NOT BECOME DARK TOO! HE IS A LITTLE BOY WHO NEEDS LOVE AND A BIT ATTENTION AND YOU SEND HIM AWAY!" Alice took a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself down. "At least you could have had the decency to ask Frank and me to take him in; he is my godson after all!" Lily was shocked. Never would she've expected Alice to react like this.

"But Alice! What is with Neville? He would only countermine your son with the dark!" Alice Longbottoms was beyond fury now. Her voice was full of contempt and as cold as ice.

"This would've been my decision, Lillian! Mine and Franks! Which orphanage did you put him in?"

Half an hour later Alice was close to tears.

".. and she wouldn't tell me where Harry is. That .. woman! She was just going on how Harry would surely be going dark and that he should not be near her precious Owen." Frank Longbottom did his best to comfort his distraught wife. He was shocked and agreed whole heartly with Alice. What were these people thinking? Harry was one of the nicest kids Frank knew.

"We will find him, Alice." He promised, holding his wife in a tight embrace. "I swear we will find him and bring him home, home to us, where he belongs."

Sister Anna looked up from her desk. The twenty children between five and six were busy with their homework. From time to time a child came to Sister Anna to ask for help but most of the time they were helping each other. Anna looked at their newest pupil. Harrison Potter had been brought to St. Agnes by his parents a week ago. Sister Anna had been shocked to see that the pair, which was obviously well of, would give up this sweet child. The boy was still quiet and withdrawn, but came well along with most of the other children. Sister Anna had been very surprised that Alan Jones of all people seemed to be his best friend. Alan was an outgoing boy who liked to play pranks. He could have been friends with everyone but seemed to have found a liking in the quiet boy.

Everything seemed to be aright, so Sister Anna went back to her own work.

Harry giggled when Alan explained to him how to prank one of the older boys. Jackson had tried to bully him around since Harry came here. Dying the other boy's sportswear pink ought to be fun.


	4. From One To Two To Three

**AN: ****Thank you all for your reviews! I'm happy you like my story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! **

**ENJOY!**

_**Chapter 4: **__**From One to Two to Three**_

_Longbottom Manor_

Frank Longbottom sat in his office in one of comfortable chairs by the fire. In the last two weeks they had been searching for Harry in several orphanages in London. The amount of orphanages only in London had surprised Frank. Alice was desperate. She had hoped to find her godson within a few days. Maybe it was time, to enlist the help of the family. With that thought Frank stood up. Throwing a handful of floo powder into the fire Frank stuck his head in the green flames and shouted:

"Moody's residence!"

_St Agnes __Orphanage_

Alan was bored. After the pink clothing incident nearly two weeks ago Jackson and his friends had left Harry, Alan and the other younger children alone. So they had nothing to retaliate, leaving the two of them without someone to prank. Pranking others who were actually nice to them was no real fun. Sighing Alan went to look for Harry.

Harry sat under one of the big trees behind the orphanage. It was a quiet place to read or plan pranks and was fast becoming his favourite spot. Right now, Harry wasn't reading. He was thinking, again. In the first two weeks he had believed his Uncle Frank and Auntie Alice would come and get him. But the more time passed, he began to doubt. Maybe they thought he was bad, too. No. His Auntie Alice would never think that, would she? She always had said that she loved him to be with them. But maybe they didn't know he was here.

Deep in thought Harry didn't notice that he was levitating little stones, letting them swirl through the air.

"How do you do that?" Startled Harry looked up at his friend. Alan stood beside the tree with an astonished expression. "How do you do that?" he asked again pointing at the little stones still hovering in the air. Harry thought for a moment.

"I want them to fly." He finally answered. "It's called magic." Alan looked between his green eyed friend and the hovering stones.

"Do you think I could do this, too?" Harry shrugged.

"Let's try!"

And trying they did. But as much as Alan concentrated, no stone flied in the air. After a while he gave up.

"Maybe it doesn't work for everyone." Harry thought for a moment. He had never had problems with that. Thinking back, he remembered the stick he first used at Potter Manor.

"Wait a moment!" he shouted, jumping to his feet. It didn´t take him long before he found two sticks that reminded him of wands.

"My father always used a wand." He explained. "Maybe you should begin with this and the incantation. Wave your wand like this and say Wingardium Leviosa!" After practicing the wand movements for several times, Alan concentrated on letting one little black stone fly, waved his _wand_

"Wingardium Leviosa!" slowly the stone rised nearly a foot in the air before falling back down. "I did it! I did it!" he shouted bouncing up and down. Harry sat under his tree grinning from ear to ear.

When Frank and Alice stepped trough the doors of St. Agnes Orphanage a young nun greeted them.

"Good day! Can I help you?"

"Yes, I hope so! We are looking for my wife's godson. His name is Harrison James Potter, is he here?" Sister Anna felt her heard swell when she saw the anxious looks on the couple's faces. At least there seemed to be someone who cared about the poor little fellow.

"Yes, he is here." She confirmed. "His parents brought him three weeks ago." Alice nearly cried with relief.

"We were shocked to hear his parents just left him here!" she said. "We want to take him in."

While Sister Anna prepared the necessary papers, she send a helper to fetch Harry and his things. When the little boy was brought to the office, he stopped for a moment. Than he threw himself into Alice arms.

"Auntie Alice!" he sobbed.

"Its OK sweetie!" she soothed, rubbing his back comfortingly. "You're coming home with us."

"Really?"

"Really!" Frank said. "We want you with us and Neville can't wait to see you!"

"Can Alan come with us?"

_Longbottom Manor_

"Grandma, when will they be here?" Neville asked the third time in half an hour. Augusta Longbottom sighed. She loved her grandson dearly but right this moment she wished that Frank and Alice would hurry up fetching Harry. When Alice told her and Frank that the Potters had given up on their own five-year-old son just because Harrison was able to speak Parsel she was shocked and had immediately agreed to take the child in. It was no common knowledge, but the ability to speak Parsel was running in a few of the old families – including the Longbottoms. Though it was rare, it came up more often than the ability of a metamorphmagus par example.

Augusta Longbottom herself was a Parselmouth too. A fact only known to her husband Elroy and her son Frank.

The floo flared to live and Alice stepped out of the fireplace shortly followed by her husband who was carrying Harry – and another boy.

"Harry!" Neville shouted, bouncing up and down with excitement. "Mum said you'll stay with us! This is so cool!" the boy blurted out. Harry smiled weakly. Uncle Frank and Auntie Alice had said that he would stay here, that they wanted him – a fact he still tried desperately to believe. Neville stared at the unknown blond haired boy. Seeing the curious looks from his son and mother Frank explained:

"Mother, Neville, this is Alan Jones. He and Harry have become friends over the past three weeks and since Alan is a wizard too and we always wanted at least four or five children, we decided to take him in." Augusta looked at the little boy. Neville's birth had been complicated. Alice would not be able to bear any more children.

"Welcome to Longbottom Manor Alan and Harry."

"Come on Nev! Get up!" Harry and Alan hopped on their foster brothers' bed waking him up effectively.

"Just five minutes!" Neville mumbled sleepily. Harry rolled his eyes.

"OK, than I'll get a glass of water!" he said sweetly, while hopping of the bed. These words woke up Neville instantly.

"Don't you dare!" Neville glared at Alan who was nearly collapsing with laughter. Mumbling about ´evil brothers he finally got up.

The boys were seven years old now. Because Alan had been found on the doorsteps of St. Agnes on a August morning only a few days old, he was thought to be born either at the end of July or at the begin of August. Between the three of them they had decided that they all were born on the same day. Harry and Alan were living with the Longbottoms for exact two years today. In the fist two months Frank and Alice had managed to crush all of the self doubts Harry's abandonment by his parents had caused. Restlessly they had assured him that they wanted him and Alan and that he hadn't done anything wrong. Augusta and Elroy had asked the boys to call them grandma and granddad.

"Come on! Mum wants to see us!" The boys had begun to call Alice and Frank Mum and Dad shortly after they had taken him in.

Together the three boys went to Augusta's study. Frank, Augusta, her husband Elroy and Alice were already there. The study was a big room full of shelves with books mostly about wizarding law and customs. Near the only window there stood a huge desk. On the desk there were five vials with potions. Two potions had a greyish-green colour the other three were of an identical dark purple with strange red spots in it.

The matriarch of the Longbottom Family gestured at the free seats between Alice and Frank and the boys, after sharing a worried look, sat down. Alan next to Frank, Neville in the middle and Harry next to Alice. This was unusual. Something was going to happen, Harry was sure of it.

"Good morning, Harry, Neville, Alan." Augusta greeted. "We have something to discuss with the three of you. No! Don't worry!" she said slightly amused, when the boys shared another worried look. Augusta wondered, what kind of prank they had played this time. "You've done nothing wrong.

Alan, Harrison. Two of these potions here on the desk are an adoption potion. It contains a drop of blood of both Alice and Frank and will make them your parent by blood. Do you want that?" Harry nodded. He had wished for that for two years now. Alan too looked thrilled by the thought of having parents by blood. Neville locked thoughtful.

"Why now Grandma?" he asked. "Why not two years ago?" Harry and Alan looked up, also wanting to know why they weren't adopted earlier.

"There is an old wizarding law." Elroy answered for his wife. "If a child is given up by his parents and taken in by his godmother or godfather the parents can claim the child back. Daughters can be claimed back within a year, sons within two years. The two years are over today. Adopting you Harry is now legal." Harry nodded, shuddering by the thought he could have been forced to go back to the Potters.

"As for you, Alan, we could have adopted you sooner, but we did not want Harry to feel left out." Frank said to the boy sitting next to him. "I hope you understand that." Alan looked in Franks friendly blue eyes. Finally he nodded. It would have been horrible for Harry if Alan had been adopted and he himself had to wait two more years.

"One more thing. With the adoption you will be given a new name. Do you want us to choose a name, or do you want to choose one for yourself?" Harry thought for awhile.

"I would like you to choose one for me!" Frank nodded, having hoped for this. Looking at Alan he saw the boy hesitate.

"Alan?" he asked softly. The boy looked at the floor. He wanted to be adopted, but.

"Sister Anna once told me, that when they found me there was a short letter. It said that my name was Alan and that they should take good care of me. I can't explain it better but I want to keep it." Looking up Alan was relieved to see Alice and Frank smiling and Augusta and Elroy nodding.

"That's allright, Alan."

Harry and Alan took the potion and gulped it down. After a moment both of them began to shake with pain. Than their bodies began to change. Harry's skin tanned a bit and he grew taller. His hair tamed and his eyes changed first into blue than into a softer green than before with brown flecks in them. Alan's hair changed from blond into a light brown and his eyes went from blue to the same shade as Harry's. When the transfigurations stopped. Elroy Longbottom stood up.

"Welcome to the family Nathan Alastor Longbottom and Alan Elroy Longbottom."

After the boys had recovered from the potion Augusta began again: "Now we have to ask you all three a question. Neville and Nathan you were very close since the day you were born. Alan has become as close to both of you in the last two years. With the adoption we offer you and Alan now a twin potion. Alan, since the potion only will work when you have been born on the same day and we don't know your exact date of birth there is a possibility it will not work for you. If it works it will make you identical triplets. The potion is only known by members of the Longbottom and Moody family. All three of you will have to put a drop of blood in each vial." Neville, Alan and Nathan looked at each other. They didn't have to ask the others, what they were thinking.

"Even if it doesn't work on you, Alan…"

"We will be…"

"Triplets!" the other two promised. Alan nodded.

"Let's do it!"


	5. Realisations

**AN: Sorry, I wanted to update yesterday but ****couldn't make it. To answer a few questions: Yes, I plan to write this through all the Hogwarts years. In this story or in sequels I haven't decided yet. I also haven't decided where this story is leading, only that it will be ****NO**** Dark Harry, nor a Dark Owen story. I plan to concentrate on Neville, Nathan, Alan and Owen. Thanks for your reviews! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me! But Alan does!**

_**Chapter 5: **__**Realisations**_

Potter Manor

Owen Sirius Potter collapsed on the floor of his bedroom, screaming. Tears were running down his face, when the connection he shared with Harry was severed. It hurt so much!

Within moments Lily stormed into the room. Screaming for James and Sirius she cradled her son, crooning soothing words.

"What happened?" James asked when he and Sirius came running. Lily looked up. Her eyes full of fear and concern.

"I don't know! Owen, sweetie, what happened?"

"He is gone! He is gone! I can't feel ….feel him any- …anymore!" Owen sobbed into his mother's chest.

"Who is gone, sweetie?"

"Harry!" Owen sobbed.

Shocked the three adults stared at the distraught child. Owen was this upset because of Harry? The younger of the Potter twins had not been mentioned for two years. Not even Owen spoke about his brother.

Longbottom Manor

When Alan opened his eyes he looked at his two now identical brothers. Both, Nathan and Neville were tall boys with shoulder length dark brown hair and brown-greenish eyes. The only difference was, that Nathan still had his scar. Nervous Alan looked around.

"Did it work?" he asked. Smiling Frank conjured a large mirror.

"It seems, we now know your birthday, Alan!" his mum said. Neville and Nathan stepped beside him.

"Triplets!" Neville grinned.

Potter Manor:

Long into the night James sat in his study staring into the flames of the fireplace. How could things have gone that wrong? Lily and James had been so happy, when the twins were born. Even with the prophecy they had been a happy family. Than Voldemort had come for the twins, leaving both boys marked. Harry and Owen had been close ´till than. After Owen had been proclaimed the Boy Who Lived the world had gone crazy. First James had liked all the attention they were getting. But when Lily had demanded for Harry to stay at Longbottom Manor and one event for the Boy Who Lived begun chasing the other James had begun to dread that events. He had missed Harry terribly, but Lily and Albus had begun to think of Harry as unimportant and in the way._ I should have fought harder for Harry._ James thought. But every time James spent time with Harry Lily had complained that he should be more there for Owen.

And now it was too late! Three weeks after they had left Harry at the orphanage Lily and James had been formally informed that Alice and Frank Longbottom had taken Harry in. They were also informed, that the Longbottom Family wished no further contact with the Potters. As a pureblood James knew of the old wizarding laws. Harry was adopted now by his former godmother. He knew he could have claimed Harry back for two years. _Why didn't I?_ James snorted. _Who am I kidding? If I had brought Harry back Albus and Lily only had given him away again. Alice and Frank will be better parents than we were. _James couldn´t stop the tears running down his face.

Owen too was lying awake for a long time. He couldn't sleep. Even when Harry had not been there, he always could feel him. But not anymore. Never in his short life Owen had felt so alone – so empty.

_Flashback_

"Mummy, Daddy, I can't find Harry anywhere. He must have run of. He is scared. We have to find him!" Owen blurted out. His parents looked at each other, than, without a word his dad left the room. Owen looked after his father, than back to his mum.

"Mum?" he asked, looking at his mother with big green eyes.

"Come here, sweetie!" Owen had a bad feeling. What was wrong with Harry? His mother smiled kindly at him

"Owen. We had to send Harry away!" Owen paled. Tears filled his eyes.

"Why?" Lily smiled at her son. Her little hero.

"He would only hold you back, sweetie. He wasn't good enough." Owen ran out of the room. Not enough? He and Harry were twins. What, when Owen would be not enough someday too?

_End Flashback_

Shortly after Harry had been send away Owens training began. His mother had begun to teach him to read and write while his dad and Sirius taught him defence and charms. When Owen had asked, why he had to learn this now they only said that he was a special boy and needed to be prepared. No one ever said what he needed to be prepared for. Owen noticed, that his dad had become quiet and thoughtful. He seemed to have no joy in playing pranks anymore. Owen thought, that he missed Harry but dared not, to ask. Owen missed Harry terribly and had often thought about what his mother said. He never spoke of Harry because his dad would look sad and his mum would get angry. Why had Harry not been enough? He could everything Owen could. He could read before Owen – in the time when Owen had been at the Manor and his parents and Sirius were busy with other tings Harry had often read stories to him. He could make things fly.

Now Owen was thinking again: Why had Harry not been enough? Than it had hit him: "You are special!" his mum often said. "Our little saviour!" Harry wasn't The Boy Who Lived! Owen remembered suddenly all the times Harry had been scolded for everything he, Owen, did wrong. He remembered that Harry suddenly wasn't allowed to be with them, that he became less presents, that he often was locked in his room. Owen became angry.

"They were wrong!" he said aloud into the silent room. "Harry was enough!" Owen rolled on his side. He wiped the tears from his eyes. _Harry, I want you back!_

Longbottom Manor

Something was not right! Nathan felt something missing that had been there before but couldn't figure out, what. He knew it wasn't one of his things it was – something else. Nathan felt the bond that had been formed between him and his brothers and blinked: "Owen!" he whispered. He couldn't feel Owen!


	6. Revelations

**AN: ****Sorry I didn't date up for two weeks. My boss decided to make me very busy and I couldn't clear my head enough to write. Thank you for all the reviews. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! I lend him and any other character of the books for fun and promise to give them all back without harm. Alan is mine. **

**6. Revelations**

"Are you sure, we should really do this?" Alice Longbottom asked her husband. Frank nodded.

"You know, what the healers at ST. Mungos said. It is obviously a curse scar or it would have healed long ago. Nathan has this scar for nearly eight years now and it looks, like it happened just a few days ago. Healer Jones says that the Americans have much more experience with curse scars and Healer Williamson is leading in this area. Alice, lets at least try! OK?" Alice sighed and nodded weakly.

The Longbottoms were at a wizarding hotel in Miami, Florida. The still not healed lightening – bold scar on Nathan's forehead from the night the Potters were attacked eight years ago worried them greatly. Healer Williamson was the last of many healers they had consulted. After they had run a lot of test, all they could say was that Nathan's scar was reeking with dark magic. This concerned Frank and Alice greatly. Especially, because no one seemed to be able to help.

Nathan himself wasn't bothered by the scar. As long as he could remember, it had always been there.

"Mum! Dad! Can we go swimming?" The three boys stormed into the room, only their swim-trunks. Laughing they went down to the beach.

Miami Hospital for Magical Diseases and Curses (HMDC-Miami)

Aaron Williamson was the leading healer at HMTC-Miami when it came to the after-effects of curse scars. As a land with numerous cultures and different views, dark wizards were much more common in the US, than in most other parts of the world. Because of that, many healers specialised in the healing of Dark Curses.

Healer Aaron Williamson was a delicate build man with greying dark brown hair and friendly blue-grey eyes. He had recently celebrated his sixty-third birthday.

Currently he was sitting behind his desk, looking through the test-results of Nathan Longbottoms scar. The scar was full of dark magic. But what was the curse? There were several dark curses, that would leave scars that took a long time to heal, but why this odd shape? Aaron had never seen a lightening-bold formed curse scar. And, beside the fact that it hadn't healed, the scar didn't seem to affect the child in any way.

Aaron regarded the parents of the boy. They were obviously concerned because of the magic oozing from the scar. Frank and Alice Longbottom had told him what they knew about the night Lord Voldemort had vanished and Nathan had gotten his scar. They also had told him about their son's ability to speak Parsel (which was not seen as Dark in the US) and his abandonment through his birth parents. He gasped, when he put together the pieces.

"What is it? Can you help him?" Alice asked.

"Mr. and Mrs Longbottom have you ever heard about Horcruxes?" the healer asked. Seeing the confused looks they were giving him, he continued. "I guess not. A Horcrux is an object, which is forced to contain a part of a human soul. To create it, the caster has to kill another human being, causing his own soul to rip in two pieces."

Alice and Frank stared at Healer Williamson in horror. How could anybody do something like that to himself?

"I'm not aware, if there are any recordings about making a living Horcrux, but after the test I have run and what you have told me I am sure, that your sons scar is in fact a Horcrux. There is no other explanation that makes sense to me."

Frank and Alice went very pale. Nathan's scar a Horcrux? Containing the soul – no part of a soul of another? Why? Who?

"Dear Merlin!" Frank whispered. "Than Voldemort tried to kill Nathan when the spell bounced back to him! But… but that means, MERLINS BEARD!" Alice stared at her husband than at the Healer.

"Nathan vanquished Voldemort?"

Children waiting room

Nathan and his brothers were playing a game of gob stones, occasionally looking at the big clock. Their parents were still with the healer. Why did it take so long? Healer Williamson was nice but he wouldn't have found something, would he? After all, all the others didn't find anything – apart from the reeking-magic thing.

When their parents came they felt immediately, that something wasn't right. But when they asked, Frank and Alice would only say, that Healer Williamson wanted to confer with a few colleagues first.

Flashback

Healer Williamsons office

"Is it possible to destroy it?" Frank asked. "I mean, without harming Nathan."

Healer Williamson looked thoughtful. Normally the destruction of the Horcrux would destroy the container.

"Maybe there is a possibility to transfer it to another object and destroy it than."

End Flashback

In the following two weeks Frank and Alice became more and more nervous. All tests Healer Williamson made confirmed that Nathan's scar was in fact a Horcrux. What, if it wasn't possible to remove it without harming their son? Nathan, Neville and Alan did not know why their parents were so jumpy. Nathan's scar didn't bother him, so why all this fuss? The brothers were enjoying themselves mostly at the beach with a group of kids of the area.

Finally Aaron Williamson found an old ritual that would transfer the Horcrux safely. The ritual needed thirteen wizards and witches. Explaining the ritual to Alice and Frank Longbottom, Healer Williamson suggested that some of the people to take part in the ritual should be close to the family.

Cottage of Remus Lupin

Cambrian Mountains

Wales

Remus Lupin sat at his kitchen table reading the newest edition of the Daily Prophet. _The Boy Who Lived – future Quidditch – Player?_ Was the front article of that day. Beside a long article about the flying talent of Owen Potter, was a big picture of everyone's little hero. Looking closely Remus noticed that his former best friend's son didn't look happy. He looked pale and serious – as if he would rather be somewhere else. Remus sighed. It had been nearly four years since he had spoken with his former friend James and Lily Potter and Sirius Black. Remus had been shocked to discover, that the Potters had given up Harry and had immediately sided with Alice and Frank. He became a regular visitor at Longbottom Manor and had been made an honorary godfather to Nathan, Neville and Alan.

Remus looked up when a large Sea Eagle landed on the windowsill of is kitchen. Seeing the parchment at the bird's talons he cautiously approached the bird. Sea Eagles were birds used for large distances over the oceans. But who would send one to him? Feeding the big bird two generous pieces of bacon, Remus retrieved the message.

_Dear Remus,_

_I hope you are well. The boys, Frank and I are still in Miami. It seems we finally found an answer to why Nathan's scar has not healed for eight years. _

_Healer Williamson who is the leading healer in the apartment of curse scars here at the Miami Hospital for Magical Diseases and Curses found out that Nathan's scar is in fact Horcrux. There is more information about Horcruxes in the enclosed parchments from Healer Williamson. _

_To help Nathan we will do an old ritual Healer Williamson suggested. We want to ask you to take part in this ritual. Enclosed is our current floo-address._

_Love_

_Alice Longbottom_

_(Miss Feathers)_

Remus got up. He needed to pack a few things.

The Longbottoms Hotel Room

"Nathan, Neville, Alan! We have to talk to you." Seeing the serious look on their fathers face the boys stopped their game and followed Frank into the sitting room. Alice gave her sons a reassuring smile and they sighed in relief. They had done nothing wrong.

"Boys, you know we are here because the scar on Nathan's forehead hasn't healed for eight years." Nathan rolled his eyes. Yes his scar. The reason he had seen more healers in his short life than the rest of the family combined – beside Uncle Alastor maybe. But when his dad began to explain the Horcruxes Nathan's eyes widened in horror. He didn't even hear, when Frank explained that it was really him, who had vanquished Voldemord.

Alan nudged his brother: "So you are the real…."

"… Boy Who Lived, huh?" Neville added.

Nathan stared at his brothers and than at his parents: "I don't want to be the Boy Who Lived." He whispered. Than he added steadier: "I am Nathan Alastor Longbottom. That's enough!" Frank and Alice looked at their son in pride.

"And that it will be!" The participants of the ritual would be bound by oath, not to reveal this secret. No one would ever speak of it again.

Miami Hospital for Magical Diseases and Curses (HMDC-Miami) Ritual Room, Oct. 31/1989

Nathan stood in white robes the middle of the Ritual Room. He was surrounded by thirteen witches and wizards, all in light green robes. All were standing in exact the same distance to each other and the boy in the middle. Beside his parents and his uncle Remus there were his grandparents, his grand uncle Alastor, Amelia Bones, an old witch named Griselda Marchbanks – who was a friend of his grandmother, Healer Williamson and four other healers.

Healer Williamson began to chant, starting the ritual.

AN:

**Next time: Hogwarts l****etter, Diagon Alley **


	7. Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine!**

**AN: ****Thank you! Thank you! Thank you - for your reviews. I Know I said the boys would go to Hogwarts but I was hold up in Diagon Alley. Sorry! Hogwarts and the sorting will be next chapter. I Promise!!! **

**ENJOY!**

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Albus Dumbledore looked up from his desk when Minerva McGonagall entered his office. Minerva looked confused, something that amused Albus to no end. Carefully masking his amusement with a concerned expression he asked:

"Minerva, what can I do for you?" Minerva handed him a scroll of parchment. It was the list of the First Years of this year.

"Albus what do you make out of this?" she asked. Now Albus was confused.

"Pardon me?"

"The Longbottoms, Albus. I wasn't aware they had triplets!"

Potter Manor

Owen was excited. He would go to Hogwarts this year. Great Uncle Albus himself had given him his Hogwarts letter. Looking in the mirror Owen at his spotless robes Owen decided he was ready for Diagon Alley. Hopefully no one would recognize him _Yeah right_, he thought, _and cows are going to skate on the lake by Christmas this year_. Suddenly Owen was less excited to go to Diagon Alley. People just did leave him alone and worse, his mother supported that.

Going down to breakfast he heard shouting from the library. His parents were fighting. Again.

"MERLIN LILY! Give the boy a break! You know he doesn't like all these events! You don't have turn his school shopping into one!" his father shouted.

"He has to stay in the public eye so that people will not loose interest! He is a hero!"

"No Lily! He has to be a soon to be eleven year old boy. He should play with his friends – not signing autographs!"

Choosing to ignore his parents for now, Owen went down to get his breakfast.

Longbottom Manor

"Alan! Nat! Our letters, they are here!" Neville raced in the potions lab where he and his brothers not entirely voluntary were helping their grandfather. It had been their punishment for their latest prank. The three now soon to be eleven year old boys had, after a long research, brewed a potion, that would turn the hair of everyone who was sprayed with it into neon blue. They had sprayed their friends Susan Bones and Ernie MacMillian, Susan's aunt Amelia Bones and their parents with it before they were caught.

Elroy looked up and scrowled lightly at his oldest grandson: "Neville! How often have I told you not to burst into a potions lab like that." He scolded. "Some potions are very sensitive. It's dangerous!"

Neville looked up sheepishly: "Sorry grandpa! Mum sends me to get Alan and Nat. Our Hogwarts letters are here!"

At that Elroy smiled. The Hogwarts letter was something every child of a wizarding family in Britain was waiting for. It was special. "That's great, Neville. You three clear you're working place and just let me take care of that potion. Than we go looking for your dad and grandmother. They will want to be there, when you open them."

Fifteen minutes later everyone sat in Elroy's study. The boys were nearly bursting with anticipation. Together they ripped their letters open

"_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, __International Confederation of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Longbottom,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress"_

_(From JK Rowling's, Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone)_

"Can we go…" (Neville)

"to Diagon Alley…" (Alan)

"today?" (and Nathan asked.)

Frank and Alice looked at the identical and hopeful faces of their sons. Since the ritual and the destruction of the Horcrux Voldemort left on Nathan (or Nat, like he was called most of the time), the scar had finally healed. For people who didn't know where to look it was nearly invisible.

"Did they behave?" Frank asked his father. The older Longbottom nodded and smiled. "All right you rascals. After lunch we will go and get your supplies."

Diagon Alley

Diagon Alley was packed with Hogwarts students and their parents. The Longbottoms went to Madame Malkin´s first. While the boys were fitted for their school robes, Alice and Augusta browsed through the children's section looking for casual robes and some muggle clothing. Frank and Elroy strolled along nodding occasionally to whatever their wife's choosing internally hoping that this boring part of shopping would be over soon.

After that they went to Flourish and Blotts for their school books. Frank nearly became a stroke when his sons not only piled their school books on the counter but a healthy pile of other books about Transfiguration, Potions, Charms and DADA, too. "This is all your fault!" he mouthed at his wife. Alice just grinned. She had always encouraged their boys to learn and read. Frank sighed when he paid for the books. It seemed that the days for a Longbottom in Gryffindor were over. Still grinning at her husbands' antics Alice led Frank and the boys to the apothecary, while Augusta and Elroy went to look for cauldrons, brass scales and phials.

"Where now?" Frank asked, when they left the apothecary. He had just said it when Lily, James and Owen Potter left the Magical Menagerie. The four adults stared at each other for a moment and Frank was suddenly very thankful, that his mother wasn't there. Like all of them Augusta despised the Potters for what they had done to Nathan and could be very vocal about it.

While there was an uncomfortable silence between the adults Owen Potter stared at the three identical boys before him. He vaguely remembered Neville but couldn't remember Neville being a triplet.

"Hi Neville." He greeted calmly. The boy on the right nodded.

"Hello Owen. Have you met my brothers Alan and Nathan?" Nathan looked at his former twin while Alan greeted him first. Owen was a tall, wiry build boy now.

"Hello Owen!"

Frank looked at his sons. Nathan seemed a bit pale. His brothers had moved closer to him and Alan had put his arm around his shoulders, whispering something in his ear. Nathan looked grateful at his brother, still a bit pale.

"James, Lillian!" he greeted the Potters calmly, doing his best to keep his voice neutral. Lily made a move to grab her son and go but James stared at the three boys in front of him. He was sure one of them must be Harry. On Franks greeting he nodded.

"Frank, Alice! I hope you are well?"

Lily had not said a word the whole time, ignoring their former friends and their children. For her taste James was giving these three boys too much attention.

"James, we still have to get Owens books and potion ingredients." She said and started to drag Owen along, who waved silently at the triplets. James sighed and looked at the Longbottoms.

"I am sorry!" he said calmly. "Neville, Alan, Nathan; I wish you a good year at Hogwarts."

"Thank.."

"you.."

"Mr. Potter!" the three answered, reminding James eerily of two other boys. He smiled at them. Than he looked at Frank and Alice.

"Thank you!" He whispered before he followed his wife and son.

Nathan let out a sigh and began shaking the moment James Potter was out of sight. Alice let the upset boy to a bench before the apothecary, holding him murmuring comforting words until the shaking stopped.

"Are you alright now?" she asked softly. Nathan nodded. It had been a shock to see his former family, even though Lily and Owen Potter seemed oblivious to whom he once had been. With James Potter Nathan was not sure. The man had stared at him for too long.

"So what do you want for a pet, boys?" Frank asked to lighten the mood. He had planned to just buy an owl that the three should share. But now it was a welcome opportunity to get the boys minds from the meeting with the Potters.

Longbottom Manor – Nathan's room

Nathan was sitting on his bed and stroked the feathers of his new owl. She was snow white and he had immediately in love with the beautiful bird. Alan let himself fall on the mattress beside his brother, placing his kitten in his lap. The kitten was purely black spare two red dots on every ear. They were soon joined by Neville and his tawny owl.

"You OK?" Nev asked. Nat nodded.

"For a moment I thought, I had to…" he stopped.

"… to go back?" Alan asked. Nat nodded: "Yeah. But than you whispered ´triplets in my ear and I remembered, that they will never be able to do that."

The brothers were silent for a while. Than Alan asked.

"How will you name her?" Nat stroked his owl.

"I think Hedwig would be a good name, what do you say girl?" Hedwig nipped his fingers, hooting affection ally.

"She seems to like her new name." Alan grinned. "Nev? What's about your guy?"

"I always liked the name Trevor." Trevor hooted. He seemed to like his name, too. "What's about your little tiger, Al?" Alan glared at his brother.

"Don't call me ´Al! I swear, if you call me that again I'll call you ´Willie!" Nat snickered when Nev paled. Giving him a look that said: ´I have warned you! "Back to this one. What do you think of Merlin?" Nat chuckled.

"Big name for a little kitten." He grinned. "I like it."

Longbottom Manor – Library

Frank sat down on the couch beside his wife.

"Are they alright?" she asked. Frank nodded.

"They are in Nat's room. I know it's late but let them." Alice snuggled closer to her husband.

"He seemed sad."

"Hmm!"

"James. I think he regrets, what he has done to Nathan."

"That doesn't make it better, Frank!"

"No, of course not. What do you think of Owen?"

"Well, he was polite enough."

Potter Manor

The great grandfather clock stroke twelve times. Midnight. Midnight of the first day in nearly five years he had seen his youngest son. Only – he wasn't his son any more. He was Alice and Frank's child now. With two brothers who obviously cared about him. Nathan! James liked that name. He had looked different from when he had been Harrison James Potter. If not for the nearly invisible remains of that scar and the reaction of the boy James would not have recognized him. When James, Lily and Owen had come out of Flourish and Blotts James had seen him again. They were coming out of the Magical Menagerie holding various pets. They seemed happy. _Thank you my friends_ he thought staring into fire. Lifting his glass in greeting to the flames he gulped the drink down.


	8. The Sorting

**AN: First**** I'm flattered by your reviews. Thank you so much! Writing is so much fun, when people actually like, what you are doing. **

**Second: ****The disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine. No money, just fun!**

**ENJOY!**

**8. ****The Sorting**

Potter Manor

Owen sat on his bed. His trunk was packed and he had checked everything in it for what must have been the tenth time. Tomorrow he would leave for Hogwarts. They would meet with the Weasley´s at the train, so he and Ron could sit together. Owen hadn't admitted this to anyone, but he was nervous. Would his classmates accept him as Owen, or would they only see the Boy Who Lived? How much he wished Harry to be there. Harry would have seen Owen. But Harry would not be there with him. After searching in the library for years after the bond was severed Owen knew a Twin-Bond could not be broken. Not even by a blood adoption.

A knock on the door woke Owen out of his thoughts. His godfather poked his head in.

"So! Tomorrow is the big day?" Sirius asked. Owen shrugged. Concerned Sirius sat next to him on the bed. "What's the matter, kid?" he asked. "I thought you would be excited to go to Hogwarts." Owen sighed.

"I wish Harry would be there!" he whispered. Sirius was startled for a moment.

"You really miss him, do you?"

Longbottom Manor

Alice checked the trunks for the last time. Books, parchment ink and quills, potion ingredients, school-robes, casual robes and clothes, pocked money and, and, and. Sighing she closed the last trunk. The boys had grown so fast. They had just taken Alan and Nathan in and now the three were going to Hogwarts.

Alan's Room

"Nat, are you okay?" Nathan had been very quiet the whole day. Well, actually he had been more quiet than usual since their trip to Diagon Alley. One night and he would see Owen Potter every day at school. Was Owen still the spoiled brat he had been when they were younger? The boy they had met a few weeks ago seemed not that bad. Maybe his father was right. Owen had been too young to know, what he was doing.

"Hmm, just thinking!" he answered. Neville and Alan shared a worried look.

"I hope, we will be in the same house." Neville finally said.

The next morning the three brothers were up early. They were so excited that Alice had to thread them that they would not leave for Kings Cross before they hadn't had a proper breakfast.

Finally the Longbottoms including Augusta and Elroy were on their way. Passing the barrier between the platforms 9 and 10 Alan, Neville and Nathan were gaping at the steaming Hogwarts Express. Alice and Frank shared a knowing look. The first sight of the steaming engine was breathtaking.

After finding an empty compartment und levitating the luggage in the holdings above the seats they went back on the platform.

A crowd had formed at the entry to Platform 9 ¾. Cameras were clicking.

"Mr. Potter, how do you feel coming to Hogwarts?"

"What house do you think you will be in?"

"Will you support Minister Crouch for the next election?"

"Mr. Weasley, how is it to be the best friend of the Boy Who Lived?"

The adult Longbottoms looked at Owen Potter with pity in their eyes. The boy looked, as if he would prefer to be anywhere else than there. His friend Ron Weasley on the other hand was enjoying the attention. He gave willingly answers to the reporters' questions not seeing the hurt look Owen gave him. Nathan and his brothers' however had seen that look.

Alice hugged her sons.

"Be good you three!" she said. "I know, you will do well in your classes. Make friends, not only in your houses."

"Yes, and have some fun!" said Frank. "Play a few pranks, you know! Oww!" Augusta had hit her son on the head. "Well, stay out of trouble than!"

"We will dad!"

"And don't forget not to use wandless magic!" Augusta whispered. The boys nodded. They knew that. After another round of hugs, kisses and good byes the boys entered their compartment.

It wasn't long until the train pulled out of the station. The brothers were soon joined by Susan Bones and Ernie MacMillian. They had been together at a muggle elementary school and were good friends.

"What do you think how Hogwarts will be like?" Susan asked, after Neville had levitated her trunk beside the others. The four boys shared a look.

"Cool!" they answered in unison and Ernie fished a deck of cards out of his pocked.

After a few rounds of Exploding Snap the compartment door opened.

"Hello! Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full!" a bushy brown haired girl asked. The five nodded. "I am Hermione Granger!" the girl introduced herself while she sat down beside Susan. "I am a muggleborn. I am so excited. I've learned all our school bocks by heard. I hope this will be enough." The other five kids shared a look. That girl was an odd one. Nathan shrugged.

"Hello Hermione. I am Nathan Longbottom. These are my brothers Neville and Alan and the other two are Susan Bones and Ernie MacMillian." He introduced their group.

"All of us are from wizarding families." Susan added. "And while we don't care if you are muggleborn or not, many of the pureblood families are. I wouldn't advise you to tell everyone that you are a muggleborn. It could make things harder for you." Hermione looked from one to the other.

"What do you mean with that?" she asked. And the others began to explain.

It was an excited group that exited the train at Hogsmeade Station. A big figure towered over them all.

"Firs´-years! Firs´-years over here! Hiya Owen!" the gigantic man boomed. "A´right! Follow me!" Slipping they followed the big man down to the lake were they entered boats. Alan, Neville and Nathan climbed together with Hermione in one boat; Susan, Ernie and two other girls in another. Nathan saw Owen together with his friend Ron and two other boys.

Everything else was forgotten the moment he caught his first sight of Hogwarts. The castle was huge. The First Years couldn't get enough from the towers, the high windows.

They followed the big man, Hagrid, into the castle were a stern looking witch in dark green robes and a matching pointed hat waited for them. After she thanked Hagrid she addressed the First Years.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," the witch greeted them. "I am Professor McGonagall. Before the feast to begin the new term at Hogwarts you will be sorted in your Houses." Nathan and his brothers listened along with the other First Years when Professor McGonagall told them about the four houses of Hogwarts and house points. When she left some of the students began to whisper. How would they be sorted? When Professor McGonagall came back and the followed her into the Great Hall, every worry was forgotten. Even though Longbottom Manor was big and bright it could have easily fit into the Great Hall of Hogwarts. Four long tables stood there, laid with plates and goblets the shined golden. The teacher sat at a head table from where they could look over the whole Hall. The Hall was lit with hundreds and hundreds of candles floating over them in the air.

Professor McGonagall placed a four-legged stool in front of the hall. On top of it she placed an old wizard's hat. Than, a rip opened and the hat sung:

_From J.K. Rowling's "Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone"_

_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see._

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you're a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To archive their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

And than, the sorting began. Susan Bones was the first of their little group to be sorted. The hat didn't take long before he shouted "HUFFLEPUFF!"

They clapped with the others when a very nervous Hermione was sorted into Ravenclaw. Than finally:

"Longbottom, Alan!" Dumbledore looked with mild interest when the first of the three identical boys sat down on the stool. After a moment the hat shouted: "RAVENCLAW!"

"Longbottom, Nathan!" Nathan sat down on the stool.

"Ah! The real Boy Who Lived! So, where shall I put you?" a voice whispered in his ear. "You would do well in every house. But you don't want to be separated from your brothers. Than the best will be RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouted into the hall. Than, before Nathan removed the hat the voice whispered: "Don't worry young Master Longbottom. Your secret is safe with me."

"Longbottom, Neville!" Nathan and Alan crossed their fingers and clapped loudly when Neville too was sorted into Ravenclaw. After a few names the whole hall broke out in whispers when McGonagall called

"Potter, Owen!"

"The Owen Potter?"

"The Boy Who Lived at Hogwarts?"

"Potter, did they say?"

"Didn't he have a twin named Harrison?"

Everyone waited anxiously when the hat shouted: "….

**Where will Owen go? Will he be in Gryffindor, or Slytherin, or maybe Ravenclaw? You'll see!**

**Hope you liked this chapter!**

**Wilyoldjane**


	9. Bad Press

**AN: ****I've said it before and I say it again: English is not my native language! **

**Second: THANKS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS!!!**

**Third****: I don't own Harry Potter! (Sigh! Taking a look at my empty purse. Big sigh!) ENJOY!**

**9. Bad press!**

"Potter, Owen!"

"The Owen Potter?"

"The Boy Who Lived at Hogwarts?"

"Potter, did they say?"

"Didn't he have a twin named Harrison?"

Everyone waited anxiously when the hat shouted: "RAVENCLAW!"

Owen sat down beside one of the Longbottom boys, which one he wasn't sure. Looking up to the Head Table he saw Great Uncle Albus smiling at him. Owen smiled back and relaxed. If Uncle Albus approved maybe his parents wouldn't be too disappointed of Owen not been sorted into Gryffindor.

After Ron Weasley was sorted into Gryffindor and Blaise Zambini went to Slytherin Dumbledore stood up.

Nathan froze when his former brother was sorted into the same house. Shit! Shit! Shit! Now he had to share the same dorm with Owen for the next seven years!

Never would Nathan have expected Owen to be sorted into Ravenclaw. Thinking of the boy Owen had been six years ago he would have expected him to be a Slytherin.

Trying to calm down he observed Owen carefully when he sat down beside Neville. The boy seemed unsure and looked up to the Head Table. Nathan saw him hesitantly share a smile with the headmaster. Thinking back on the meeting in Diagon Alley a few weeks ago he thought that maybe his mother was right. Maybe he should try to know Owen.

When the tables filled with food the boys and their classmates stared. Even after hearing stories about the beginning of term feast at Hogwarts they were astonished by the amount of dishes. While they were eating Nathan listened to the others. Mandy Brocklehurst, a shy petite girl with beetle-black eyes and blond hair was a muggleborn like Hermione. Terry Boot, a dark skinned boy was from a pureblood family like the Indian girl, Padma Patil. Owen and Lisa Turpin the last of the first-year Ravenclaws were both half-bloods. When they finally followed Penelope Clearwater, a fifth year prefect, Nathan was pleasantly full and tired.

Nathan and his brothers woke early the next morning. Alice, though a pureblood herself didn't want her sons to be ignorant of the muggle world and had send her sons to a muggle elementary school after Alan and Nathan were adopted. The boys showered and got dressed. While they went down in the common-room, Terry and Owen were groggily stumbling to the showers.

"Good morning!" Hermione and Mandy greeted the triplets.

"Good morning.."

"to you too…"

"Hermione and Mandy!" the three greeted. Mandy looked at them oddly.

"Do you always complete each others sentences?" Alan, Neville and Nathan grinned.

"Oh!"

"We could.."

" do without it,"

"but where.."

"is the fun.."

"in that?" they answered before all five of them broke down, laughing. Together they went down to the Great Hall. The Hall was nearly empty. Only few students sat at their house tables.

"Having any problems finding down here?" Penelope asked the five first-years.

"No!" Alan answered. The prefect smiled.

"If you need any help, just ask, okay?" all of them nodded and Penelope sat down with her friends.

Nathan looked at his brothers.

"Did any of you send an owl to mum and dad yesterday?"

While the brothers were scribbling a note to their parents, one after one their classmates sat down at the table. Owen was just waking up over a bowl of porridge when the mail arrived.

Potter Manor

James Potter sat at his breakfast. Lily was still asleep and James enjoyed the quiet peace. Ever since Lily and Albus had practically forced James to give Harry away their relationship had been strained. They were always fighting. They only were civil with each other when Owen was there. To the outside they still portrayed to be a happy family. Sighting James opened the Daily Prophet.

_**Owen Potter in Ravenclaw House**_

_The sorting of the first-year-students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry yesterday had a surprising outcome when BOY WHO LIVED was sorted into Ravenclaw House while his best friend Ronald Weasley has been sorted to Gryffindor. What is most surprising is that no Potter since the founding of Hogwarts has been in another house than Gryffindor….._

James Potter snorted. As if he would be upset of Owen not being in Gryffindor! Merlin, if it had been Slytherin, James would have been disappointed but Ravenclaw. The boy had brains and liked to read. What was wrong with that?

On the next side James thought his heard would stop:

_**Where is Harrison Potter, the twin of the **__**BOY WHO LIVED?**_

_At the sorting of__ the first-year-students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry yesterday many of the professors and few of the older students noticed a name missing. Harrison James Potter, the twin of the BOY WHO LIVED was not called to be sorted. After reading many of the articles about the Potter Family we from the Daily Prophet found out, that young Harrison has not been mentioned since the party to his and his brothers fifth birthday._

_Some of our readers will say: so what? He might be a squib! But dear readers, this is a very unlikely theory. In the History of magic there never has been a pair of twins where one is magical and the other a squib. Healer Andrew Johnston, Head Healer of St. Mungos declares that it is impossible._

_So where is young Harrison Potter? Why has no one seen him for years? Was he send away for protection or was he just in the way? __Notable is, that at the time we last heard of the twin of the BOY WHO LIVED several former friends of the family stopped to have contact with the Potters like the Longbottoms, Moody's and Marchbanks. Has this something to do with the mysterious disappearance of Harrison Potter?_

_Dear readers, be assured. We will research this._

"Dear Merlin!" James whispered.

Hogwarts Great Hall

Owen groaned when he saw the latest articles in the Daily Prophet. And he had hoped for a quiet start of term. Ha! Reading the second article he began to wonder if the sudden end of the friendship between the Longbottoms and Potter really had something to do with Harry. Maybe Neville, Alan and Nathan knew more. Folding the paper Owen noticed many of the other students giving him funny looks.

"So Potter." An older student asked him. "Where is your brother?"

"I don't know." Owen answered calmly. An Asian girl maybe a year older than Owen opened her mouth to ask another question but Owen was saved by the arrival from their Head of House. Professor Flitwick was the tiniest wizard Owen had ever seen but he remembered both his parents speaking full of respect of their former teacher. Professor Flitwick handed them their timetables and before anyone could ask Owen more questions about Harry's whereabouts he hurried to his first class.


	10. Just another day in paradise

**Decliner: You already know it: Harry Potter is not mine!**

**AN: There are some changes in the schedules for the Ravenclaws. One reason is, because I needed them to have some classes with Slytherin including Potions. **

**THANKS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS!!!!**

**ENJOY!**

10. Just another day in paradise

Since September 2nd was a Monday the first class for the first-year Ravenclaws was Potions together with the Slytherins. Potions classes were held down in the dungeons and the triplets together with Hermione and Mandy went down early. The teacher was Professor Snape, the Slytherin Head of House who, regarding to the older students openly preferred his own house.

Professor Snape started the class by taking the list of students. He paused shortly by Alan, Neville and Nathan before he went on. At Owens name he paused again.

"Owen Potter." He said in a too soft voice. "Our new – celebrity."

The Slytherins in the class sniggered openly at the comment. Owen sat at his place staring outwards indifferently at the teacher. His father had told him that he and Severus Snape had been school-enemies. James had openly regretted some of the pranks he, Sirius and Remus had played on him. He had warned Owen that this teacher would unlikely be fair to him.

After Snape had finished the register he directed his attention back on Owen.

"Tell me Mr. Potter. What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Nathan nearly gasped. That was a question from the third year curriculum. Owen thought for a moment.

"A sleeping drought, Sir." He finally answered. Snape looked at him piercingly.

"Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Owen bit on his lip. His mother had tutored him in Potions. He should know this.

"In the stomach of a goat sir!" But Snape wasn't finished.

"What, Mr. Potter, is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" Shit! Why could the man not stick to a first-year curriculum?

"I don't know, sir." He answered. Snape sneered.

"Sit down. As we can see, fame isn't everything." The Ravenclaws gasped at this injustice.

"Mr. Longbottom, maybe you can answer the question." Nathan, Alan and Neville shared a look and stood up as one.

Snape stared at the brothers: "What," he snapped, "is the meaning of this?"

"Well, you …"

"didn't define…"

"which of us should answer!" They said. Terry, Owen and Mandy sniggered behind their hands while all of the Slytherins looked angry. The other Ravenclaws looked torn between scandalised and fear. The Potions Masters eyes narrowed. Glaring at the triplets he snapped.

"Two Points from Ravenclaw each! Now Mr. Alan Longbottom would you be so kind and answer my question!" Alan blinked. Potions were more Nathan's area.

"Monkshood and wolfsbane are the same plant, sir!" he guessed more than he knew. Snape motioned the brothers to sit down.

"Why aren't you copying that down?" he bellowed at the class.

Potter Manor

It was nearly ten when Lily Potter made her way down to breakfast. Now that Owen was at Hogwarts there was no need to get up early. Entering the dining room she was surprised to see James still sitting at the table. Normally he would be in his study by now. James didn't seem to see her and was staring blandly in the fire. That alone was reason for concern. James had been mentored by Alastor Moody and was used to keep an eye on his surroundings. Sirius always complained about not being able to sneak up on James for years.

Coming closer she saw the Daily Prophet on the table. With a concerned look at her husbands still form she Lily picked up the newspaper.

_**Owen Potter in Ravenclaw House**_ was the first thing what caught her attention. Ravenclaw? Owen was the Boy Who Lived, the Hero of the Wizarding World! He should be in Gryffindor!

"I can see why you are disappointed." She said, assuming that was the cause of James unusual distraction. "We have to call Albus, James and demand a resorting!"

Startled James looked at his wife.

"What?"

"We will demand a resorting. Owen in any other house than Gryffindor is unacceptable!" James stared at his wife:

"Lily! What are you talking about? Owen in Ravenclaw is more than acceptable. He is a smart boy and likes to learn!" now Lily grew irritated.

"Than why are you sitting here staring at the fire looking like someone burned your favourite broom?" she snapped. Without another word James took the Prophet an opened another page. He threw the paper on the table.

"How are we going to explain that?" he coldly asked._** Where is Harrison Potter, the twin of the BOY WHO LIVED?**_

Lily Potter paled.

Great Hall – Hogwarts

Sighting Nathan and his brothers sat down. After Potions they had Charms together with the first-year Gryffindors. Charms were taught by their own Head of House, Professor Flitwick. The contrast between the menacing Potions-Master and their Charms teacher couldn't be bigger. He was friendly and patient and had the gift to interest his students.

Potions had given Nathan something to think. He still wasn't sure what to think of Owen Potter but the unfair behaviour of their Potions-Master had left him very angry.

"Why did you make Professor Snape so angry? We have lost six points on the first day just because you three!" Hermione exclaimed by sitting down beside Mandy. Terry Boot and Owen sat down on her other side.

"Oh come on, Hermione. Ravenclaw would have lost points anywhere." Terry defended the brothers. Hermione glared at him.

"And how would you know that?"

"My older sister Tizia is a third-year. She told me that it's a given, that every house bar Slytherin will loose points in every Potions-Class. Beside that you three were brilliant!" Terry sniggered. The triplets grinned.

"We are…"

"glad we could…"

"be entertaining!" they answered. The others looked confused for a moment at the brown-haired boys before Owen broke down laughing. Hermione huffed but than smiled shaking her head at her laughing classmates. They finished eating and made their way to the last class of the day, Transfiguration.

Headmasters Office Hogwarts

Albus Dumbledore looked frowning at the Daily Prophet. It had been six years since they had send Harrison Potter to that muggle orphanage. No one beside a few people had ever asked any questions. Beside a few exceptions most of the Potters friends in the Order had been very sympathetic to the explanation that Harry had become a threat to the Boy Who Lived. After they had told them that Harrison was a Parselmouth nearly no one had questioned the declaration that the boy was going dark. The Longbottoms had already ceased every contact to the Order and the Potters. So Remus Lupin and Alastor Moody had been the only ones who protested.

Flashback

"So, after years of preaching to give others a second or maybe third chance (his eyes fixed on Severus Snape for a moment) and that it are not our abilities but our decisions which define us you are saying Albus, that you can tell that a five year old child is going dark?" Moody drawled both eyes fixed now on the Leader of the Light. "A five year old boy? Don't you think that you are a bit premature?" James began to shift uncomfortably. He knew is mentor would have a long talk with him later.

"But Alastor, he is a parselmouth? He will be evil. We couldn't let him be near Owen!" Lily interrupted them. "Owen has to be kept save!" Remus snorted. But his eyes were devoid of any humor.

"Its not that you ever cared for Harry, isn't it Lillian?" he said outwardly calm but eyes glinting. James stiffened. Remus was angry, he could feel it. He had only seen Remus angry once. It had not been pretty.

"Mooney. " he started.

"DON'T Mooney me!" Remus snapped, his voice sounding like a growl. Everyone beside Dumbledore and Moody shrank back as they were forcefully reminded of the fact, that Remus was a werewolf. "MERLIN, how could you? Harry is only a child! He is not evil, far from it!"

"Defending your next Master, werewolf?" Lily hissed. In less than a second Moody and Lupin had drawn their wands.

End Flashback

Albus Dumbledore sighed. Till now everything had gone after plan. Owen Potter was trained in Charms and Defence by his Parents and Sirius. The boy had been spoiled for the better part of his life and had been proud to learn in the first two years. Owen suddenly became reserved and calm than. Albus attributed this to the growing distance between James and Lillian. James had never fully agreed with Albus and Lillian about the necessity to give Harrison away.

The fire in Albus office flared green and the head of James Potter appeared in the flames.

"Good day, Albus!" he greeted. "I trust you have read the article about Harry? Can we step through?" The old headmaster nodded.

"Sure, my dear boy!"

Transfiguration was not that bad the seven young Ravenclaws decided while they made their way to the library. Professor McGonagall was a strict but fair teacher. The only drawback of the class was that they had it together with Gryffindor – namely Ron Weasley.

Owen had just sat down beside Terry when Ron together with Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan entered. Ron immediately stood beside Terry.

"This is my seat!" he said to the boy. Terry looked up from his book.

"Excuse me?"

"This is my seat!" Ron repeated. "I am Owens best friend. So I sit here, not you!" Terry shrugged and wanted to take his things when Owen stopped him.

"No Terry! I sat here, because I wanted to sit with you. Ronald has no monopoly in sitting beside me." Ron opened his mouth to counter when Professor McGonagall entered the room.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Weasley?" she asked. Ron's ears turned red when he denied. "Than I would recommend you to take a seat that we can start."

Ron had glared at Owen and Terry for the rest of the class.

McGonagall had given them the task to transfigure a match in a needle. At the end of class they all of the Ravenclaws and Sally-Ann Perks from Gryffindor had managed the task

"I always thought Ron Weasley is your best friend." Nathan finally said to Owen when they sat down at one of the bigger tables in the library.

Headmasters Office Hogwarts

"We will give a press-conference tomorrow, Albus!" Lily Potter glared at the old wizard. Dumbledore shook his head. Lily Potter gave him a headache.

"Lillian, I highly advise against doing that. People will just not understand!"

"People will have to understand, Albus! He was going dark! We had to protect Owen!"

"No one will believe that, Lillian. Harrison was five years old than and had beside his ability to speak Parsel shown no sign of becoming dark. After all it are not our abilities but our decisions which define us."

"WHAT!" James exploded. "AFTER YOU AND LILY WHERE TELLING ME THAT IT WAS A GIVEN THAT HARRY WOULD GO DARK YOU NOW SAY THAT IT WOULD NOT HAVE NESSESARILY BE THE CASE!!! ALBUS HOW COULD YOU? He thundered, red with rage. Dumbledore flinched. Shit! He scolded himself for the slip.

"James, listen…!"

"NO! I HAVE LISTENED TOO MUCH TO YOUR ADVICE! I NEVER SHOULD HAVE GIVEN UP ON HARRY! NEVER!" with that James grabbed the floo-powder and stepped into the fire. Within seconds he was gone.


	11. Just another day in paradise Part 2

**You Know it. I don't own Harry Potter! **

**A big THANK YOU to my Beta Agnes! You are great! Hope you like the following chapter!**

**ENJOY!**

11. Just another day in paradise – Part Two

Longbottom Manor

Elroy Longbottom finished a rather complicated healing draught when one of the house elves popped into the lab.

"Master Elroy, Nanni is sorry to disturb you but Mistress Augusta has told Nanni to say that yous are expected in the family room!" the little creature squeaked. Elroy nodded at the elf.

"Thank you, Nanni! Tell Mistress Augusta I will be there shortly!" he said. Nanni bowed and vanished.

Ten minutes later Elroy entered the family room. The family room was a cosy, comfortable room which held enough space for twenty people. It was held in creamy colours with sofas and squashy armchairs and was often used for get-togethers. Beside Augusta Frank and Alice were also there.

"Hello dear," Augusta greeted "have you seen the Daily Prophet today!" Elroy shook his head.

"No, I have been in the lab since sunrise." Frank handed his father the paper. Reading the article about Harry Potter missing he frowned.

"Well, we knew sometime someone had to notice."

Potter Manor

James Potter was fuming. How could they do that to his family? They had lied to him! They had made him give Harry away! And He himself had let them! How could he have been so stupid? So weak! Grabbing a handful of floopowder James threw it in the fireplace of his study.

"Number 12, Grimmault Place!" he cried than stuck his head in the Flames. "Sirius? Padfoot, where are you?"

Headmasters Office Hogwarts

Shocked Lillian Potter stared at the fireplace where her husband Potter had just disappeared. Never, in all the years she had known him had she seen James this angry. A feeling of dread rose up in her. Shaking she stood.

"I should talk to James now." She began to excuse herself but Dumbledore stopped her.

"Give him time, Lily!" he said gently. "The article has been a great shock to both of you. I think he wants to be alone for a while. Don't worry. In the end he will see reason." Lily nodded. Sure Dumbledore was right. Still with a feeling of trepidation she went to visit Molly Weasley.

Hogwarts library

Satisfied Nathan finished the last sentence of his Potions homework – a four-foot essay about the boil-curing potion they had brewed today. Nathan had always liked brewing potions together with his grandfather. Elroy, who had a mastery in Potions had always encouraged him and his brothers to learn about the interaction of the different Potion-ingredients to each other and had supervised their experiments.

Closing his Potions book Nathan looked at the others. Alan was nibbling at the end of his quill working on his Transfiguration homework, while Neville just had finished Charms. Owen was rereading Terry's Transfiguration homework and Hermione and Mandy discussed Potions. After having a full day of classes with Owen Nathan felt now more at ease around the boy. He really seemed not that bad, even though the constant whispering around them was really annoying.

"Ah, finished!" Alan finally sighed, shutting his books. Nathan rolled up his last homework and blew his hair out of his face.

"Everyone ready for dinner?" he asked, not noticing the Owen staring oddly at him.

Nr. 12 Grimmault Place

"What do you think I should do?" James asked his best friend. He and Sirius sat in the library of Sirius house, a bottle of firewhisky between them staring in the flames of the huge fireplace.

"I'm not sure, Prongs." Sirius Black answered. Sirius was still in shock after James told him everything. How Lily despised Harry, deeming him not good enough to be her son. How easily she and to an extent James had shoved him to Frank and Alice all the time. How easily he James had let the other convince him that Harry would go dark.

Sirius Black was ashamed. He had been the boys godfather for Merlin's sake! How could he have been so blind?

"I don't think I can live with her anymore." James finally said. Sirius just nodded and took another generous swig of his drink.

"Do you want divorce her?" He asked. Divorces were nearly never done. Mostly because the head of the family was the only one who could dissolve a marriage. James shrugged and sighed.

"You know what, Paddy? They only good thing in all this mess is, that Harry is with people who love him and care for him!" Sirius looked sharply at his friend.

"You know, where Harry is?"

"Yes, but he isn't Harry anymore. He is loved and happy!"

"James, you have to tell Owen!" Sirius was serious. James locked at his friend in bewilderment.

"Owen? He hasn't mentioned Harry in years. Why open up old wounds?"

"Because he thinks Harry is dead!"

Hogwarts-Great Hall

Owen was regarding Nathan closely trying to see the faint remnants of the scar on the boys' forehead again. Could it really be? He had met Neville when they were young but neither Alan nor Nathan. Had Harry been given to the Longbottoms? Was that the reason why the former close contact was severed? Was the fact that Harry was know an identical triplet the reason their bond was severed. Why hadn't he said anything?

Longbottom Manor

"What do we do now?" Augusta asked. Elroy looked at the strained faces of his family.

"What do you mean?" Frank sighed.

"Well, at least James Potter knows that we adopted Harry. I'm sure he knows its Nathan. If he acts on it and the information leaks out thinks could be nasty. There is a lot of publicity involved." He explained.

"I think we should do nothing." Alice said. "Harrison Potter doesn't exist anymore. Nathan is our son and all papers are under lock and key. Not even the Minister could get them. And after Diagon Alley I don't think he will say anything. As Long as Lillian and Dumbledore do not know no one will ever find out."

Potter Manor

James went down in the basements of Potter Manor. Following passageways only he himself as the Head of the Family knew he went deeper in the heard of his ancestor's home. Finally the dark walls began to change. White marble lightened the way until it suddenly ended. There, encircled by seven black phoenixes there was a Bernstein figure of an old wizard with a gnarled staff – the old family crest of the House of Potter. Putting both hands on the small phoenix below the wizard James closed his eyes and gathered his magic.

"I, James Owen Potter, Head of the Noble and most ancient House of Potter hereby declare Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore no longer welcome in any property of the House of Potter." James was enveloped by a soft blue light, when Dumbledore's signature was removed from those who were allowed to enter. But James wasn't finished. "Furthermore I declare Lillian Marie Potter nee Evans no longer part of the family. I declare her also no longer welcomed in any property of the House of Potter with the exception of Helga's Lair, London, so mote it be." Again James was enveloped by the soft blue light. Exhausted James went up in his study.

"Buffy!" he called. James personal house elf popped in the room.

"How can Buffy serve Master?"

"All personal possessions of Mistress Lillian bar family heirlooms and papers connected with the Potter Family are to be brought to Helga's Lair. If you are unsure ask." The tiny creature bowed

"It will be done immediately, Master!"

"And Buffy!" he called.

"Yes Master?"

"Mistress Lillian will no longer be considered part of the family. I explicitly forbid any of the house elves to answer to her calls or help her in any way!" The elves eyes widened. Its Master must be very angry!

"Yes Master!" the elf vanished.

James sighed and sat down behind his desk. Taking a fresh piece of parchment he began to write.


	12. Letters and Suspicions

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and co are not mine (well Owen and Alan are). I borrowed them just for fun. No money made from it!**

**AN: ****Sorry folks that I didn't update last week. I couldn't make it.**

**Thank you sooo much for all your reviews!!! **

**ENJOY!**

**12. Letters and suspicions**

Dear Mum and Dad, Granddad and Grandma,

We made it in Ravenclaw!! All of us!!

All in all Ravenclaw got the most first-years this year. We are on the same dorm with Terry Boot and Owen Potter (yes Owen Potter of all people). He seems to be a descend guy though. But what, when he finds out about Nathan? (Hey I'm not scared! Just uncomfortable!) Its not, that his scar is invisible.

We will write soon

Alan, Neville and Nathan

Have you read the article? Six years, and no one asks questions – but now they have go for Harry Hunting! What do we do, when they find out?

Nathan

Dear Owen,

I am sure, this will be in the papers by tomorrow but I think, you will very much prefer to hear this from me. I have, after long thought, divorced from your mother. Over the years I found out that she is not the woman I fell in love with so many years before.

I also have to talk to you about your brother. I am sorry that I didn't realize how much you missed Harry over the years. Your uncle Sirius told me that you believed that Harry is dead. Owen, my dear child he is not. Harry has been adopted by a wizarding family years ago. I am very sorry, that I didn't tell you this sooner.

I will see you soon and explain things to you directly. I will also answer every question you might have – well maybe not every question. But most of them, I promise!

Congratulations of being sorted into Ravenclaw! I am proud of you, son.

Be good

Dad

Our dear sons,

Congratulations for making it to Ravenclaw. We are proud of you. (Yes, your father too, even though he hoped for Gryffindor)

Nathan, we understand that you are worried because of the article in the Daily Prophet. Don't be. So far as we know, only James Potter knows who you once were and considering our last meeting in Diagon Alley we are sure, that he will keep our secret. Remember Nathan, even if people would know, there is no way; the Potters can claim you back. The old wizarding laws are very firm in that. They gave you away before you were old enough to attend Hogwarts. When we took you in James Potter as the Head of the family was informed, as it is law. You are our son now. Nothing will ever change that.

Back here its awful quiet without you three. Your grandmother, grandfather and father are sending their love. I know you will to good in your classes.

Love Mum

Gringotts Office of Ashwinder, Estate Manager

Dear Ashwinder, with this note I inform you, that I divorced from my wife Lillian Potter nee Evans this evening. She will no longer have any access to the family vaults or the trust vault for our son Owen. All of her things have been relocated to Helga's Lair in London.

To insure her wellbeing I herby ask to open another trust found for my former wife with an yearly allowance from 10.000 galleons. Please send the key to Miss Evans new address.

May your vaults flow over with gold!

Sincerely

James Owen Potter

_**The Parents of the Boy Who Lived divorced**_

_Dear readers. It has come to our attention that James Owen Potter Head of the House of potter and father of The Boy Who Lived filed the divorce from his wife Lillian Potter nee Evans. Neither Mr Potter nor his ex-wife was available for comment but we from the Daily Prophet ask ourselves now: has this something to do with the mysterious disappearance of Harrison Potter six years ago? We think so. Where is Harrison Potter now? Why wasn't he accepted in Hogwarts? Few possibilities force themselves to us. First: Harrison Potter is no longer in Britain and attends another magical school. Second: Young Harrison has been adopted by another wizarding family. Third and last (and we really do not want to think about that): Harrison James Potter is dead. So what happened to the younger twin of The Boy Who Lived? Is he really dead? How did he die? The divorce of his parents just after the first mentioning of Harrison Potter supports that he is indeed deceased. Sure, we all know the Potters as a happy family. But what lies beneath the masks?_

_More about the divorce page 2_

_Possibilities: What happened to Harrison Potter? Page 3-4_

The were some more articles in the Prophet, the Quibbler and other wizarding papers about the divorce and Harry Potters sudden disappearance six years ago.

Most students whispered about it behind Owens back. Only few were bold enough to ask The Boy Who Was Very Annoyed about his parents and lost brother. Owen tried to ignore them, becoming more end more irritated every day.

So the first week of classes went by and the seven first year Ravenclaws were as much busy in finding their classrooms and doing their homework as their classmates from the other three houses.

After the letter of his father Owen had been more than a bit angry. How nice to know his father had known Harry to be alive and well for six years and had not even bothered to tell him. The more Owen thought about it, the more it made sense: Nathan Longbottom had to be Harry! Owen wanted to ask him but he never got the boy without one of his brothers. In Fact Nathan seemed to be a bit nervous around him even though it had become less over the last week. If Nathan really was Harry Owen couldn't blame him. He hadn't really been a good brother for Harry.

At least Harry was alive! But why had nobody told him? Owen now knew that at least his parents had known this all the time and he was Livid with them right now. They had taken his brother from him! His twin and other half! Since the bond between Owen and Harry had been severed Owen had believed his twin to be dead. Because no one talked with him about Harry, Owen had silently mourned his brother. Alone! His dad would have to answer a few questions when he came to see him

And Uncle Albus? Surely he had known what had happened. Why hadn't he told Owen? Why hadn't he prevented it?

Deep in thought, Owen didn't see, where he was going.

Office of Professor Flitwick

Hogwarts

"Good evening Filius!" James Potters head was looking out of the fire. "Would you mind if I stepped through. I need to talk with my son."

Flitwick got up from behind his desk where he had been grading the homework assignments of his fifth year class.

"Good evening, James." The tiny Professor answered, greeting his former student. "Come in, come in!" James stepped through the flames.

"I was saddened to hear you and Lillian divorced." Flitwick said. Lillian Evans had always been his favourite student.

"Yes Filius. But she is no longer the woman I fell in love with."

Hogwarts

Down the halls near the library

Nathan's books fell down with a thud when he bumped into someone. He had been in the library and had checked out a couple of books for his Transfiguration and Potions assignments. Juggling the heavy books and his already full book bag he didn't see where he was going.

"Sorry! I didn't see." Both boys said at once. It was Owen. Nathan shrugged.

"Seems like we both didn't look where we were going." He said and began picking up his books. Truth being told Nathan was nervous. It was the first time he was with Owen without Neville or Alan nearby. He still wasn't sure how to react arount the boy.

Owen looked at Nathan and than picked up a thick tome. Handing him the book Owen silently asked:

"You are him, aren't you?" Nathan froze.

"I am who?" he asked trying, and failing miserably to sound calm.

"Harry!"


	13. Answers and Questions

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Harry Potter! It belongs to J.K. Rowling and I just lend them for fun.**

**Again THANK YOU to my Beta Agnes! **

**I hope you like the following chapter!**

**ENJOY!!**

**Wilyoldjane**

**13 Answers and Questions**

"You are him, aren't you?" Owen asked. Nathan froze.

"I am who?" he asked trying, and failing miserably to sound calm.

"Harry!"

Taking a step back Nathan stared with wide eyes at his former brother. He had known that this day would come eventually. But how did Owen figure it out so fast? He must have seen the scar, Nathan figured. The scar on his forehead was known by everyone who knew him as Harry Potter and even after the Horcrux had been removed it was not completely invisible.

Owen looked at Nathan. He knew it!

"You are Harry!" This brought Nathan out of his stupor.

"I am not!" he exclaimed much more calm than he was feeling. "I once was. But Harry Potter doesn't exist any longer." Nathan eyed Owen carefully. "Lillian and James Potter gave me up. They have no right to call themselves my parents ever again. I will not go back!" Pressing his bocks to his chest Nathan turned around and stormed away leaving a startled Owen behind.

Office of Hayden M. Denys

Solicitor

"What do you mean by that: I have no chance? I am the mother of the Boy Who Lived! I have every right! I want at least half of the Potter estate!" Hayden Denys shook his head. He was becoming increasingly annoyed with the former Mrs. Potter.

"There is no way you will ever get that, Ms. Evans. The old wizarding laws are still applying and as Head of the family Lord Potter has every right to solve your marriage. He has even given you Helga's Lair and a generous monthly thrust to live from. Regarding to wizarding law and customs he didn't have to do that. Face it, Ms. Evans you will get nothing more and maybe loose that what you have right now too." Hayden repeatedly explained. He had discussed this particular point of Wizarding Law with Lillian Evans for the last three hours and his patience was wearing very, very thin.

Lillian Evans, the former Mrs Potter had become redder with every word. Hayden inwardly sighed bracing himself for another tirade.

"HOW DARE HE! I AM THE MOTHER OF HIS HEIR! OF THE BOY WHO LIVED! I AM NOT A NOBODY! HE WILL GIVE ME WHAT I WANT! IT´S MY RIGHT! MY RIGHT! MINE! MINE! MINE!!!!" she screamed.

Hayden Denys sighed again. He would need a healthy dose of headache potion this evening.

Headmasters Office 

Hogwarts

Albus Dumbledore cleared his desk. He sighed. Never would he have even considered that James would divorce Lillian. Wizarding marriages seldom divorced. You did it need to be resolved by the Head of the Family. Plus, the wizarding community lived by old standards. A divorce was something frowned upon

What bothered Albus more than anything else was that with Lillian he lost the parents who had given him total access to The Boy Who Lived. James had never wanted to give Harrison away. It was Lillian's total agreement with Albus what had convinced him that Harrison would go dark and that they had to protect Owen. And now James knew that Albus had just taken advantage of the opportunity to get rid of Harrison. The Head of the Noble and most Ancient House of Potter would from now on take everything coming from Albus with more than a grain of salt.

James had not spoken to him for over a week and Albus really needed to test the waters there.

Throwing a handful of floo-powder he stepped in the fireplace of his office shouting loud

"Potter Manor!" Faster and faster Albus Dumbledore was spun around himself before he was catapulted out of his own fireplace. Aching and more than a bit bruised the Headmaster of Hogwarts got on his feet. Supporting himself on his desk he finally sunk in his chair. A few minutes after that flew a small envelope with the seal of the House of Potter out of the flames, landing softly on the desk. With shaky hands Dumbledore opened it.

_To __Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards)_

_You are hereby informed that you are no longer welcome in any property of the Noble and most Ancient house of Potter. _

_Lord James Owen Potter_

_Head of the Noble and most Ancient House of Potter_

Office of Filius Flitwick

Hogwarts

James Potter and Filius Flitwick sat by the fire in uncomfortable silence. Flitwick had tried to make a bit of small talk but James answers had been short at best. Both men were startled by the knocking at the door.

"Good evening Professor Flitwick. Hermione said you wanted to see me?" Owen greeted his Head of House.

"Ah Owen come in, come in!" Filius Flitwick beckoned his young pupil in. Only after Owen stepped inside the office he saw his father. The boy froze.

"Hello Owen!"

"Good evening, father!"

Boys' dormitory

Ravenclaw House

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Nathan mumbled, pacing. "Why did he have to figure it out now?" Neville and Alan eyed their brother with growing concern.

"Calm down Nat!" Alan tried to reassure his brother. But Nathan went on:

"If the papers get wind of this! MERLIN! NATHAN LONGBOTTOM – THE LOST TWIN! They will have field day! Shit!" Nathan was going more and more agitated. Yes, his parents had assured him time and time again that the Potters couldn't claim him back. Never! But: if they could?

"Mum and Dad wouldn't let them!" Neville said, trying to be calm.

"No way am I going back there, no fucking way!"

"NATHAN!! CALM DOWN!" now both Neville and Alan yelled, finally getting their brothers attention. "Listen: YOU WILL NOT HAVE TO GO BACK!!! GOT IT!! And who says anyone else will even know? We will speak with Owen after dinner, alright?" Seeing his brothers serious faces Nathan slowly calmed a bit. Than he nodded:

"Alright!"

Office of Filius Flitwick

Hogwarts

"Good evening, father!" The temperature in the room seemed to drop and James winced by his sons formal tone. Owen really was angry!

Flitwick looked from father to son and back.

"I will let you use my office for your talk." He said quietly and left.

Owen looked angrily at his father but didn't say anything. James sighed.

"Owen, please sit!" he said gesturing at the seat Flitwick just left. The boy hesitated for a moment before he sat down. James sighed again.

"Oh I Know!" Owen hissed. "Mum always said that Harry wasn't good enough. How could he not good enough? He was smart and nice and ….! HOW COULD HE NOT BE GOOD ENOUGH?" James looked at his son. Owen had jumped to his feed while screaming at his father, his green eyes blazing full of hurt and anger.

"Owen I know you are very angry, but please let me explain!" Owen nodded stiffly and slowly sat down. For the next half an hour his father explained how Harry had been given away, that shortly after that he was taken in by a wizarding family (James didn't mention the Longbottoms though) and later had been magically adopted. He also told him what happened in Dumbledore's Office a week ago. He even showed him the pensive memories.

"Uncle Albus did not only know this? He made you give Harry up?" Owen finally whispered, tears falling down his face now. James nodded. He knew how Owen worshipped the old man and was sorry to destroy Owens trust in his honorary uncle.

"Why?" the boy whispered. "Harry could have been trained, too. Why all the training anyway? Why do I have to be prepared? What for?" he asked. Realizing something Owen looked at his father: "Why does Unc.. – Professor Dumbledore need so much control over me? Over The Boy Who Lived?"


	14. Talks, answers and Halloween Part 1

**AN: ****I am so sorry I didn't update for so long. But family comes first and I just hadn't the time to write. I am sorry if it is a bit rushed at time but I want to go on with the story. Thanks for all your reviews! (I am flattered!!) **

**Thanks again to Agnes for her invaluable input. You are great!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter! **

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 14: Talks, letters and Halloween –part one**

Office of Filius Flitwick

Hogwarts

"Uncle Albus did not only know this? He made you give Harry up?" Owen finally whispered, tears falling down his face now. James nodded. He knew how Owen worshipped the old man and was sorry to destroy Owens trust in his honorary uncle.

"Why?" the boy whispered. "Harry could have been trained, too. Why all the training anyway? Why do I have to be prepared? What for?" he asked. Realizing something Owen looked at his father: "Why does Unc. – Professor Dumbledore need so much control over me? Over The Boy Who Lived?"

James hesitated. Should he tell Owen the prophecy? He had a right to know. Not to mention he would be very, very angry with him when he would come to know it later. But No! The boy was only eleven years old! He should be a boy for a few years before he was told. Beside that there was still no sign from Voldemort so there was no hurry to tell him.

"I am not sure Owen, I am not sure!" he finally answered. Owen narrowed his eyes. He knew his father was lying.

"One last question, father!" James flinched. Owen hadn't said dad. He was still angry!

"Yes Owen?" Owen took a deep breath studying his father closely.

"When would you have told me that Nathan Longbottom is Harry?" James inhaled sharply.

"How do you know?" he asked. Owen snorted.

"I am not an idiot, father! There is a reason I am a Ravenclaw. Nathan and I live in the same dorm for nearly two weeks now. I would have to be really dense not to note, that he is not comfortable around me. He also has exactly the same scar as Harry had. So, father, when would you have told me? Would you have told me?"

"Sure I would have told you. I wouldn't have withheld your brother from you, son!"

Owen glared at his father.

"You just did it for over six years." Owen stood up. At the door he turned around.

"This is as much your fault as it is mothers. You could have protected Harry, but you choose not to." He said and left. James sat there staring at the door for a long time. He dropped his head in his hands. He had lost his sons trust. Owen was angry with him and he deserved every minute of it.

First year Boys' dormitory

Ravenclaw House

Owen was tired when he came back in the dorm he shared with the other first year Ravenclaw boys. He stopped in the doorway when he saw Harry, no Nathan and his brothers waiting for him. Nathan seemed nervous while Alan and Neville seemed determined. Unsure Owen looked at the brothers.

"Uhm hi!"

Longbottom Manor

Greenhouses

Frank Longbottom looked up from the spitting Whitethorn when a black and white owl flew into the greenhouse. After he relieved her of her burden she hooted and took air again. Turning the envelope Frank looked at the seal of the House of Potter. With a feeling of dread he opened the seal and began to read.

_Dear Frank, dear Alice,_

_It has been years since we really spoke to each other and I am not sure how to begin. At first I want to say that I am sorry. I am sorry that I let our friendship be destroyed, that I was so weak and as much as it shames me to admit this, such a coward. What I regret most is that I was such a lousy excuse for a father for both Owen and Harry – especially Harry. _

_I let myself be influenced by both Albus and Lillian. I trusted their words more than I trusted myself. I had not even the decency to give him to you-no you had to take him out of an orphanage. _

_I was happy and relieved when I learned that you found Harry and brought him home to you. I didn't tell Albus and Lillian because I feared they would take Harry away from you only to dump him in another orphanage. I thanked Merlin and the stars the day you adopted Harry. You gave Harry, no Nathan the family he deserved. The family who gave him love. I can not thank you enough for that. I will never try to take this away from you and your son. I give you my Wizards Oath; he is yours and always will be._

_I hope that maybe with time our old friendship can be restored. _

_Sincerely_

_James O. Potter_

Relived Frank released the breath he didn't realise he had been holding. The letter was worth a wizard's oath! After putting his working tools away he went to find the rest of the family. Only one hour later a dark brown owl left Longbottom Manor on the way to Hogwarts.

Nr. 12 Grimmault Place

Sirius Blacks study was a spacious room. The walls were full of bookshelves with books of various subjects. Only exception was a big fireplace at the east wall of the room and two small windows facing north. A big oak desk full of papers with completed and uncompleted notes, books, ink and quills scattered among it stood squarely at the window. Another round desk stood in the middle of the room surrounded by six squashy looking armchairs.

Sirius Black sat on a comfortable seat near the fireplace his eyes fixed on the fire a piece of paper in his hands. It was a letter of his godson, Owen Potter

_Dear Uncle Siri_, (only Owen called him that and came away with it)

_Father has finally told me why they gave Harry away. To think that a __five year old kid would go dark because he can speak to snakes. Really! Were they really thinking that? I don't think I believe that. They didn't want him or at least Mother didn't want him. Do you know she always told me that they had to give Harry away because he was not good enough? Not enough! How could he not be enough? How?_

_As you can see, I am still pretty upset with both of them. The only good thing in this mess is that I know now that Harry is alive. He has a family who __really__ loves him and is happy there. _

_Classes are really good and interesting, beside History and Defence that is. How con someone who seems to be afraid of his own shadow teaching Defence of all things. And Binns! I swear that ghost could bore everyone to death! Hermione and Alan are the only ones in this class who are not asleep after the first fifteen minutes._

_Ron is really annoying. He is always nagging me to spend time with him boasting around about being my best friend. Ever since the train ride I think that he has never been a real friend. Every of my dorm mates are a better friend to me than Ron ever was._

_I have to go the guys want to head down for dinner._

_Love _

_Owen_

Guild gnawed at the Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. His best friends family was breaking apart, he was sure of it. Harry had been his godson, too. Why had he been so blind? Why had he done nothing to prevent it?

Unseeingly Sirius Black stared in the fire.

Hogwarts

The following weeks went by. The first year Ravenclaws had their first flying lessons together with Hufflepuff the second week of October. All beside Hermione and Terry found that flying was fun. Ron Weasley still kept trying to spend time with Owen boasting about being the best friend of The Boy Who Lived. It annoyed Owen to no end. When he was not busy following Owen around Ron was picking fights with the Slytherins, especially Draco Malfoy. He even challenged Malfoy to a Wizards Duel. Ron was given two weeks detention with Filch after nearly being scared to death by a giant three headed dog in the forbidden corridor.

Before they knew it Halloween approached. Owen for his part was thankful that he wouldn't have to attend any _The Boy Who Lived and Destroyed You-Know-Who Parties_ this year. There was the occasional _Boy Who Lived_ and _Where is Harrison Potter_? article in the Daily Prophet but that was it. Beside the Potters a break at Gringotts was extendedly discussed in the wizarding media. For Owen and Nathan it was a welcome diversion.

Nathan had become more comfortable with Owen. His parents wrote him about James Potter's letter and the oath it contained to never taking him away from his family. Owen too had held his promise not to tell anyone about the fact that Nathan had once been Harry and Nathan began to relax. He was still worried that the truth might leak out someway but with his growing confidence his mischief loving nature returned. Nathan genuinely began to like Owen and the two were becoming real friends now.

In their charms class on Halloween morning Professor Flitwick was teaching them how to let things fly. Alan, Neville and Nathan already knew the spell and paired up with Owen, Terry and Mandy to help them with their casting. Hermione much to her chagrin was paired with Ron. She had quite a difficult time to help him letting his feather fly.

"Your incantation is wrong," she told him after he had unsuccessfully tried for nearly twenty minutes. "Its Wing-_gar_-dium Levi-_o_-sa, make the "gar" nice and long."

Ron glared at the girl annoyed. "If you know why you don't do it!" he snarled only to look very annoyed when Hermione let her feather fly.

When they filed out of the class Ron still ranted about Hermione, his friends Seamus and Thomas only nodding in agreement when he called her a know-it-all with no friends. In an instant the other first year Ravenclaws surrounded Hermione.

"If you didn't realize it, Weasley," Nathan snarled at the other boy, "Hermione has friends. It's not her fault you are too thick to manage a simple spell." Together they made their way down to lunch.


	15. Halloween Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't ow****n Harry Potter! But Owen, Alan and Tiz are mine! But: Still no money!!! ( BIG!!!! sigh).**

**S****orry that I didn't update sooner. I couldn't find the time to write.**

**A BIG THANK YOU for my Beta Agnes. This chapter is for you!**

**ENJOY!**

Halloween – Part Two

**Hogwarts Great Hall**

_When they filed out of the class Ron still ranted about Hermione, his friends Seamus and Thomas only nodding in __agreement when he called her a know-it-all with no friends. In an instant the other first year Ravenclaws surrounded Hermione._

"_If you didn't realize it, Weasley," Nathan snarled at the other boy, "Hermione has friends. It's not her fault you are too thick to manage a simple spell." Together they made their way down to lunch._

Their eyes went wide when they came into the Great Hall. Beside the usual candles pumpkin lanterns bathed the Hall in a soft orange light. Smiling the Ravenclaws sat down at their table.

"Come on, Hermione. Cheer up!" Neville said while they loaded their plates. Hermione was still upset and close to tears about what Ron had said after Charms.

"Don't think of that prat. We are your friends, you know?" the others nodded. Seeing the others smiling at her Hermione gave a faint smile herself.

"I know! It's just…" Hermione sighed.

"Hermione?" Mandy asked. Hermione sighed again.

"At home … all the kids, they would … would make fun of me. Call …. Calling me a know-it-all and a freak and…!"

Hermione was interrupted when the doors of the Great Hall banged open. Professor Quirrell staggered in the middle of the hall.

"**Troll** – in the dungeons – thought you should know." He wheezed out before he fainted and slumped on the floor.

Panic broke loose. Trolls were very dangerous creatures. Professor Dumbledore shot booming firework out of his wand.

"**Quiet!**" he thundered. Suddenly the hall was eerily silent.

"Prefects, lead your house back to the common rooms immediately!" he said while he gave the other teachers a signal to follow him of the hall. But before they could leave, one of the Slytherin Prefects called him back.

"Professor! Our common-room is in the dungeons. We can't go there with the troll down there!"

"Mr. Flint, you heard…" Dumbledore began, but Professor Flitwick interrupted him.

"The House of Ravenclaw offers the House of Slytherin sanctuary!" The tiny professor offered, choosing his words carefully while shooting the headmaster a look full of contempt. And he wasn't the only one. All the other teachers were glaring at the headmaster as well.

"The House of Slytherin accepts the gracious offer of the House of Ravenclaw." Snape answered, bowing slightly at the tiny Charms Master.

Dumbledore was fuming internally. But Flitwick had used a formal form to give the Slytherins sanctuary and Severus Snape had accepted the offer. The two Heads of House had taken the matter effectively out of Dumbledore's hand.

"Thank you Filius!" Dumbledore stated while being careful not to let his grandfatherly mask slip. "The Slytherin students may follow the Ravenclaw Prefects." With this Dumbledore led the other Professors down to the dungeons.

**Hogwarts First Floor Corridor**

This was his chance! He would show them all! No one would belittle him anymore! No one would make fun o him! He would show them that he was better than any of them! Careful to not to run into a teacher the boy and his two companions made their way to the dungeons.

**Ravenclaw Common Room**

It was rather crowded at first in the Ravenclaw common room but after a few expansion charms by several seven year students and the conjuring of seats and couches everyone finally had a seat. Since the feast had been interrupted Plates full of delicious food were provided through the kitchens.

Sipping at his hot chocolate Theodore Nott surveyed the common room. The Sorting Hat had opted to place Theo in Ravenclaw but Theo had objected. Being in Slytherin was family tradition after all. Like every other common room in the castle it was painted in the appropriate house colours. But unlike the Slytherin common room the walls were not covered with paintings but with bookshelves containing books about every subject taught in Hogwarts. There was only one painting in the whole common room. Above the fireplace was an inanimate painting of Rowena Ravenclaw.

"Like it, Nott?"

"Longbottom?" Theo stared at the dark-haired boy who plopped down on the seat next to him. He didn't know the Longbottoms very well. They were an old pureblood family and in the last war fiercely against the Dark Lord. About his classmates he could only say that they were all very smart and that one of them was rarely seen without his brothers.

"Our common room, Nott." The boy grinned. "Do you like it?" Theo hesitated.

"It's … fitting." He finally answered. "So full of books." The other boy chuckled. Theo ginned back.

"And which one of _The Terrible Three_ are you?"

**Hogwarts ****Dungeons Corridor**

The troll roared and swung his club, charging after his prey. The three first years screamed in panic and did the smartest thing they could do – they run. Seeing a door they rushed in.

"This was a .. a bad, bad idea!" the dark haired boy wheezed.

"Do you think we have shaken it off?"

BOOM! The door exploded in pieces. The troll raised his club.

**Ravenclaw Common Room**

Theo and Alan were in the middle of their second game of chess when Flitwick stepped into the common room.

"May I have your attention!" he called. Everyone went quiet. "The teachers have been able to overwhelm the troll. Unfortunately there is some damage in the dungeons. Since the Slytherin students will not be able to get to their dorms until tomorrow evening I invite you all to stay here for the night." With those words Flitwick, soon joined by the sixth and seventh year students, began to conjure sleeping bags for the Slytherins.

**Next morning in the Great Hall**

At breakfast the next morning Professor Dumbledore stood up, his expression grave, the usual twinkling in his eyes missing:

"Dear students. As you all know has our Halloween Feast yesterday been interrupted by a troll within the castle. We are still trying to determine how he managed to surpass the wards of Hogwarts.

Unfortunately the troll couldn't be overpowered before a student was hurt." Students of all houses began to whisper looking if someone of their housemates was missing. Dumbledore raised his hand and the hall went quiet again.

"Disregarding my direct orders Mr. Ronald Weasley, Mr. Dean Thomas and Mr. Seamus Finnegan decided to go after the troll by themselves. (At this point everyone looked at the Gryffindor table where Ron and Dean tried to make themselves as small as possible.) Which, even if I have to acknowledge their courage was not a wise decision. Mr. Finnegan suffered severe injuries and has been transported to St. Mungos after he was stabilized this morning.

Because of their irresponsible actions Mr. Weasley and Mr. Thomas loose 50 points each and will serve detention with Professor Snape for the next month. Mr. Finnegan is punished enough as his recovery will take some time.

I wish you all a productive and pleasant day! Thank you!"

The buzz of conversation reached new highs after Dumbledore sat down again. None of the Gryffindors was happy with the two first years. The Ravenclaws discussed the comparatively mild punishment.

"100 points and detention for one month? They should be expelled for that! Seamus was severely hurt and they could have died!" Penny ranted.

"If they would have been in any other house than Gryffindor they would have been expelled!"

Terry's sister Tizia said. "Dumbledore has always favoured Gryffindor. Not in the way Snape favours his own house, he doesn't deduct points for no reason after all. But he gives more points to Gryffindor than to any other house." Tiz explained to her younger brother and his friends. "So as long as one of his little lions isn't caught using the Dark Arts they can be as reckless as they want and can bully the Slytherins to their hearts desire. Its no surprise that so many of the Slytherins supported the Dark Lord in the last war."

Owen and his friends shared a look. This was something they should think about a bit more.


	16. November

**AN: ****Finally! The next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! **

**ENJOY!**

Wilyoldjane

**16.**** November**

_**The Boy Who Lived Stops Mountain Troll!**_

_As it came to our attention, the Halloween Feast at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was interrupted by a full grown mountain troll, which managed to pass through the wards of the school. One student was seriously hurt before Owen Potter – The Boy Who Lived – managed to defeat the beast._

_It is still unknown how a mountain troll managed to pass through the wards of the supposedly most secure castle in Britain and the Hogwarts Board of Governors has promised an extended investigation. We however are left with one question: Are our children really safe at Hogwarts?_

_Page 2-4: The wards of Hogwarts: How safe are our children?_

_Page 5: I am so proud of my son! Interview with Lily Evans former Lily Potter_

_Page 6: Harrison Potter: the forgotten twin. Is he still alive?_

Hogwarts – Headmasters Office

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump and honoured member of the International Confederation of Wizards put the Daily Prophet down, frowning. Damn the stupid Weasley boy and whole troll incident! The Hogwarts Board of Governors nearly had him sacked because the Finnegan boy had nearly been killed. Seamus Finnegan would miss the rest of his first year at Hogwarts and would have to start anew in the following year. Only Dumbledore's good name, his many positions and his long service as the Headmaster of the best magic school in Britain had saved him. They had let him go with a harsh warning.

And not only that: Most of the other Professors had been very put out with him on how he had tried to ignore the Slytherins predicament. Especially Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape had been very vocal about it. Albus Dumbledore cursed his own stupidity to let his mask of the good and wise old leader of the light slip.

Dumbledore growled with frustration. This whole school year was a mess! It had begun with the sorting. The Brat Who Lived had not been sorted into Gryffindor like everyone, including Dumbledore, had expected but into Ravenclaw – the house of the smart! Dumbledore cursed loudly in the privacy of his office causing some of the occupants of the portraits the shake their heads in disgust. He needed a reckless and brave Boy Who Lived, not a smart and studious one. Dumbledore still remembered his argument with the sorting hat that evening after the feast. That filthy, patched up, moth eaten, stubborn old piece of garbage had refused to even consider a resorting, stating that the brat was where he belonged.

Additional to that people had not only noticed the absence of the younger Potter twin, no they had begun to ask questions of what had happened to the boy. Albus had sent a member of the order to the orphanage only to find out that the boy wasn't there anymore. The young nun had been new there and had never met the boy. They couldn't even find Harrison James Potter in their data and the search in the old files in the basement of the orphanage had brought nothing. It was as if no Harrison Potter had ever been in St. Agnes Orphanage in London. He could be the adopted son of a former Death Eater for all they knew and Dumbledore found himself surveying the first year students more than usual, wondering if one of them had once been the younger Potter boy.

To make things worse James Potter had somehow grown a backbone and had divorced Lillian Evans. James was still angry with him and refused to speak to him or let him enter his home. For a while Dumbledore had considered to use Owen to get James to speak to him, but the brat seemed to avoid him.

The Headmaster of Hogwarts could have screamed with frustration. He had planned several obstacles for Owen Potter for the time of his schooling in Hogwarts to prepare him for his destiny. Letting the boy _rescue_ the Philosophers Stone was the first. Oh, he knew what was hidden under Professor Quirrells turban but the Stone was in any danger. It wasn't even at Hogwarts. Dumbledore's old _friend_ Nicolas Flammel hadn't even considered to trust it to Dumbledore telling him it was completely safe and the protection none of his business. Finally Dumbledore had conjured a fake stone and deposited it at Gringotts. It looked exactly like the real Philosophers Stone but didn't have its powers.

Despite an announcement at the feast that had to stir up every adventurous student, young Ronald Weasleys adventure with the three-headed dog on the third floor and a few well placed hints Owen Potter hadn't acted on it at all. Dumbledore sat back in his chair. Maybe some serious plotting was in order.

Letters

Dear Owen,

I am so proud of you! Defeating a full grown mountain troll at the age of eleven is a great feat.

I am sad to hear, that you and Ronald are not coming along any longer. Be assured that Ron always had your best interests at heart. Maybe you should spend Christmas together with me at Helga's Lair and sort it all out.

I am sorry, that I didn't write you earlier. After the divorce from your father I am sure you must have heard many horrible things about me. Don't believe any of this, my son! I always loved you and your brother, but we had to concentrate on you. That's why we finally decided to give Harry away when he was old enough. If you have any questions go to Uncle Albus. He always knows best, trust him!

Write me back soon

Love Mum

Dear Mother,

I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I had nothing to do with the defeating of the troll. In fact it were the teachers who finally were able to overpower it. While they were in search for that monster my friends and I were celebrating Halloween in our common room together with the Slytherins who had found sanctuary with us. Some of them are quite decent.

Father already told me, why you decided to give Harry away. He came by a week after your divorce and even showed me some of his memories in a pensive. To send away a small kid because he could speak to snakes, honestly! I AM NOT GOING TO FORGIVE ANY ONE OF YOU THREE FOR IT! Sadly there is no way to gain Harry's forgiveness. I haven't been able to feel him over the bond for years now and if the books on magical bonds in the Potter and Hogwarts libraries are right, he must be dead. I also ask you to make any plans regarding Christmas. As far as I am concerned I am going to spend the Holiday at Hogwarts.

Your son

Owen

Dear Mum and Dad, Granddad and Grandma,

I am sure you have heard about the troll. Don't worry, we are all fine and none of us is hurt. By the way, Seamus Finnegan – a student in our year – was severely hurt. Professor Flitwick assured us, that he will recover but will loose the rest of the year.

We still cannot believe that Ron Weasley and Dean Thomas were not expelled for this stunt. What on earth did possess them to go after a troll? And they only got a month worth detention and lost 100 points for Gryffindor! But Ron Weasley got a nasty howler from his mum the day after Halloween.

Do you believe that Professor Dumbledore really wanted to send the Slytherins down in the dungeons even with the troll down there? Terrys older sister Tizia said it is no surprise that so many Slytherins supported Voldemort. They are hated by everyone else. Alan played a few games of chess with Theo Nott, a Slytherin first year. He is a good student and since we have never seen him harass anyone I think he is okay.

Alan and Neville send their love.

Your son

Nathan

Dear Uncle Siri,

I am sure you have heard everything about the troll theme on Halloween from dad by now so I won't write anything about it.

Ron was very put out with the article and is badmouthing me all the time. He called me an attention seeking liar and a fraud of all things! There were quite some fights between us Ravenclaws and the Gryffindors around Ron. Tomorrow will be the first Quidditch game of the season: Slytherin versus Gryffindor – AND I WILL NOT CHEER FOR GRYFFINDOR!!!!

By the way mum finally decided to write me, advising me not to believe dad anything dad tells me and only to trust Dumbledore. I am on mother and father base with both of my parents now and decided to spend Christmas in Hogwarts. Right now I have the feeling you are the only one who has never lied to me.

Love

Owen

Quidditch field Hogwarts

All the stands were full when the whole student body of Hogwarts took their seats to see the first match of the school year: Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Normally the Ravenclaws would have cheered for the Gryffindor team but after the events of the last two weeks the house was divided. Still, many of them didn't like the Slytherins and would cheer for the red and gold team. The majority of the Ravenclaws whatsoever would support the silver and green Slytherins.

The voice of Lee Jordan – a friend of Fred and George Weasley sounded from the microphone:

"Welcome, welcome to the first game of the Season: Gryffindor against Slytherin. And here is Slytherin. Captain Marcus Flint as well as Adrian Pucey and Paul Parkinson as Chasers, Robert Goyle and Thaddeus Nott as Beaters Kevin Bletchley as Keeper and finally Terence Higgs as Seeker." The Slytherins and the majority of the Ravenclaws cheered for the team. The Gryffindors booed loudly.

"And here the Gryffindors: Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell and beautiful Angelina Johnson as chasers!"

"Jordan!" Professor McGonagall glared at the third –year. Lee Jordan who wasn't normally scared by his Head of House smiled nervously. McGonagall had threatened to never let him announce a game again after he hexed one of the Longbottom boys in the hallways only two days ago.

"Sorry Professor! And there are Fred and George Weasley as Beaters for the Gryffindor team followed by Captain and Keeper Oliver Wood and finally Alexander Fine as Seeker!" Now Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and the rest of the Ravenclaws cheered for their team. In the Teachers-Box Filius Flitwick observed this with a concerned frown. Hopefully things would calm down soon.

"And Madam Hooch blasts her whistle and the game beings: Paul Parkinson of Slytherin takes the Quaffle and passes it to Adrian Pucey – Pucey passes to Flint – but YES, Alicia Spinnet of Gryffindor has taken the Quaffle – passes to Katie Bell – and Katie Bell SCORES!" Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and part of Ravenclaw cheered while the other Ravenclaws and Slytherin moaned loudly.

"Gryffindor has again the Quaffle! Angelina Johnson passes to – NO! Johnson is hit in the side by a Bludger send by Thaddeus Nott. – Slytherin has the Quaffle. Flint passes to Pucey – Pucey passes back to Flint and Slytherin SCORES! OH NO!!" This time the Slytherin supporters cheered loudly.

Half an hour later the Snitch was still nowhere to be seen. The game stood 110 to 80 for Slytherin. Fred Weasley – or was it his twin George just send a Bludger after Paul Parkinson, one of the Slytherin Chasers when the snitch was seen the first time. Terence Higgs shot after it. The Gryffindor Seeker Alexander Fine lost several valuable seconds before he realized that Higgs had really seen the Snitch. Higgs was nearly there when he was brushed by a Bludger sending him spinning over the field.

Gryffindor scored two more times and the overall score was now 110 to 100 in favour for Slytherin. Than Terence Higgs got in a new dive, racing after the Snitch - this time closely followed by Alexander Fine. When both Seekers were on par with each other Higgs tried to elbow the Gryffindor Seeker off his broom. Fine had the better broom but Higgs was the better flyer. When Higgs closed his hand over the little golden ball the Slytherins and their Ravenclaw supporters cheered loudly.

I know: the game is not the same as in the first book! This is AU - Since neither Nathan nor Owen is in Gryffindor or on the Quidditch team there are naturally other players. So I decided to let Slytherin flatten Gryffindor.

Reviews are welcome!


	17. I ll be home for Christmas or not?

**Hello everyone! HAPPY NEW YEAR 2008!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! **

**AN:**

**I know that many want me to update faster. The problem is: **

**1. I am not a fast writer**

**2. I am currently working on four stories – two which I will post as soon as they are finished.**

**3. English is not my native language: I have to revise everything I write before my Beta Agnes (who I really need to THANK!!! Right here) even sees it.**

**Thanks for all the nice Reviews I'm getting!**

**ENJOY!!!**

**Wilyoldjane**

**17. ****I'll be home for Christmas – or not?**

November went by and December started with the second Quidditch match which Ravenclaw won against Hufflepuff 240 to 30 points.

Before Nathan, his brothers and friends knew it, Christmas was coming. On the evening of the third advent it began snowing thick white snowflakes and within a few hours Hogwarts and its grounds were covered with snow. Snow fights, skating on the frozen lake and building snowmen were the most popular free time occupations now. The whole school had a good laugh one day when someone bewitched several snowballs to follow Professor Quirrell around the school. The Defence Professor finally locked himself in his quarters for whole two days.

Hagrid, the groundskeeper of the school brought no less than twelve big trees to set up in the Great Hall and four smaller ones, one for each of the four house common rooms.

In Transfiguration Professor McGonagall showed her first year classes how to transfigure pieces of wood in crystalline tree ornaments. She announced that the most beautiful ornaments would be used for the decoration of the trees in their respective common rooms and the first-years tried very hard in this class. The same evening the first and second years had much fun by decorating the trees in the common rooms of their houses.

True to his word Owen had signed up at once, when Professor Flitwick asked the Ravenclaws who would be staying at Hogwarts over the holidays. He wrote both his parents again, that he would not celebrate the holiday with any of them. The day after he sent the letters to both of his parents the first year Ravenclaws had just finished their breakfast, when the post owls came flying into the Great Hall.

Owen sighed when he saw Morgana, his father's favourite owl and Justus, his mother's owl gliding towards him. Relieving both owls of their burdens he offered each owl a piece of bacon before he opened his father's letter first:

_Dear Owen,_

_I'm sad to hear that you are still too angry with me and decided to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas. I had hoped to improve things between us over the holiday. I will, however, respect your wish. _

_Maybe we could at least spend Boxing Day with me and Uncle Sirius. Please write back._

_Love_

_Dad_

Owen stared at the letter and than breathed in relief. His father had accepted his decision! Owen would think about spending Boxing Day at Potter Manor later.

His mothers' letter however was not that understanding:

_OWEN SIRIUS POTTER,_

_YOU WILL NOT BE SPENDING CHRISTMAS ALONE AT HOGWARTS!!!_

_Owen sweetie, I know you are a bit upset about the divorce, and I don't blame you after all the horrible lies your father must have told you, but you should spent Christmas with your mum. We will talk and have fun and you will be able to sort things out with Ronald. I already invited Ronald and Ginevra to come here as well. I also planned to go to the ANNUAL CHRISTMAS CHARITY PARTY and a few other events with you. I know how much you love these Parties!_

_I will pick you up at the train on the 22__nd_

_Love_

_Mum_

Owen shook his head in disgust. Now it was absolutely sure: he would not go home! No way would he spend any time of one of those parties! These parties were annoying!!!! People would want to shake his hand all the time and ask him thousands of questions Owen wouldn't even dream of answering to a complete stranger. Owen was so deep in thought that he didn't even note his friends getting up. Neville, who had sat beside him, nudged him on the shoulder.

"Owen, mate! You okay?" Ignoring the concerned glances of his friends Owen nodded.

"Huh? Yes, let's head to Transfiguration!" he answered, shouldering his book bag. His friends stared at him.

"Uhm, Owen!" Nathan interjected when they followed Owen out of the Great Hall.

"Yes?"

"We have History now!"

His friends were still chuckling when they entered the classroom. Settling in the first and second row the friends took out their books. After fifteen minutes of listening to Professor Binns droning about goblin wars Owen took a fresh piece of parchment and began to compose his answers to his parent's respective letters.

------ NLALNL ------

Potter Manor: James Potters study

James Potter put down the letter from his son with a relieved sigh. At least Owen would spend Boxing Day with him! For the first time since he had confessed to Owen what really happened with Harry, James had the feeling to be really able to breathe. He wouldn't loose Owen. He was sure of it.

With a small smile on his lips James Potter read his sons letter once again. Than he put it in the drawer of his desk and continued in reading the latest report about one of his Muggle companies.

-------NLALNL-------

Helga's Lair – Living room

Lily Evans was fuming. This ungrateful brat! How could he just listen to what his father had told him?

Before the fireplace Lily began to pace, thinking. She had to get Owen to believe her – even if it meant to use a Confundus-Charm on the boy. Having the full support of the Potter Heir and Boy Who Lived would help her in laying claim on the Potter Fortune – only for her son of course. Not to mention, it would reopen a lot of doors, the tainting of the divorce from James Potter had closed. A smirk appeared on Lily Evans face when she came to a decision. Oh yes! She knew what she would do! Suppressing the urge to send a Howler to her son Lily sat down to compose a new letter.

-------NLALNL-------

Hogwarts - Library

In the last days of classes the first year Ravenclaws went up to the library to get as much of their homework out of the way as possible. It helped Owen to get his thoughts off his problems. His mother hadn't written back and he tried to ignore the uneasy feeling it was giving him. It wasn't like his mother to give up so easily.

To their surprise they saw Ron Weasley and Dean Thomas there every time they sat down to work. Ron and Dean were pulling out books randomly, skipping trough the pages before putting them back.

"Do you think they are really doing any research for homework?" Alan remarked quietly, observing the two Gryffindors. Nathan looked at the two boys thoughtfully. After receiving a really nasty Howler from his mum Ron had left them alone, only shooting baleful and jealous looks at Owen from time to time. Nathan saw Ron and Dean skipping through Transfiguration texts before they went over to the Charms section. They seemed to look for something. Nathan shook his head.

"Who cares!" he grumbled before he proceeded to finish his Potions homework. The others had not even looked up from their work.

When Owen made himself ready to go to bed that evening a letter lay on his bed. Recognizing the Black Family Seal he opened it and began to read.

_Hey cub,_

_I would say: I hope you are OK, but I know you are not. _

_I am sad to hear, that you don't want to spend Christmas with neither of your parents. It's a shame, that you are too angry to talk, but who am I to say that. I ran away from home myself and my relationship to my parents was anything than good. You know, that your dads' parents took me in like a long lost son._

_After spending more than one Christmas at Hogwarts I know it can be fun – but doesn't compare to be close to those you call family and friends. __I would like you, to spend Christmas at my place. Yes, your dad will be here on Christmas Eve and Boxing Day, but please, PLEASE (BIG PUPPY-DOG EYES) SAY YES!!!!!_

_I love you, kid_

_Uncle Sirius_

Owen bit down on his bottom lip, reading the letter again and again, trying to come to a decision.

-------NLALNL-------

Three days later Nathan, Neville, Alan, Hermione, Mandy, Terry and his sister Tiz and Owen entered, already in muggle clothing, the carriages to get on the train at Hogsmeade Station. The "Ickle Firsties", like Tiz put it, were able to claim an empty compartment.

Nathan settled soon, reading an advanced Potions book. Potions, even though taught by Hogwarts most hated teacher was clearly Nathan's favourite subject. Hermione too, was reading, while Terry and Alan started a game of chess. Both boys were evenly matched and the best players of the septet. Mandy, Owen and Neville first watched, but after the second mach they got out their Transfiguration (Mandy), Charms (Owen) and Herbology (Neville) texts.

When the train pulled into Kings Cross Station they put their books and Chess sets back into their trunks and made themselves ready to get out of the train. When Owen got out of the train after the triplets several cameras flashed. Owen stopped in mid step. Beside parents waiting for their children the platform was packed with members of the press. Lily Evans stood there, smiling brightly at her son.

"OH SWEETY, I MISSED YOU SOOOO MUCH!!!!" she cried. Owen s face darkened. He should have known! His mother wouldn't give up easily. And she liked to be in the eye of the public and now she had combined both! Well, two could play this game! Shooting his mother a glare, Owen calmly greeted her.

"Mother; how nice to see you!" Lily's smile faltered for a second when the reporters began to whisper behind her back about the surprisingly frosty greeting The Boy Who lived gave to his mother. Owen made no move to go to his mother, not to mention hug her. Lily herself couldn't move. The trolleys of three Longbottoms blocked her. Ignoring her and the assembled press he searched the crowd with his eyes, finally settling on his godfather standing not too far away. Owen turned to his friends.

"Sorry, for …. this!" he said sadly with a motion of his hand towards the reporters and Lily Evans. "I should have known, she would do something like this!"

"Don't worry, mate!" Alan answered. His brothers, Terry and the girls nodded.

"Have a good holiday! We will owl you!" Nathan added. Owen gave a small smile.

"Thanks guys! I'll write!" With that Owen, still shielded by the trolleys of his friends, quickly made his way to his godfather, leaving a stunned press and a furious Lily behind. The press recovered first and bombarded the mother of The Boy Who Lived with questions.

Terry spotted his father next. Tiz had seen Tobias Boot as well and tapped her younger brother on the shoulder.

"Come on Terry, let's go! Bye kiddies! Bye Amanda! Julie! Have a good Christmas!" shaking his head over his sisters haste Terry said goodbye to his friends and joined his sister and dad. Grinning, the others made their way down the platform, searching for their families. It was difficult to find anyone on the crowded platform still full of parents, students and reporters. The friends just heard Lily Evans claim:

"I don't know why James Potter is doing this to me! Look, he has even brought up my own sons against me! He doesn't even want to speak with his mum!" at this point Lily Evans had tears in her eyes. "I am absolutely desperate! I don't know what to do! I have always done, what is the best for my sons! And now I wont even see my child on Christmas!" she cried out, sobbing openly.

Nathan opened his mouth than shut it at once. His face was pale. His eyes were glowing. He had never been that angry before! **The best for her sons!?** SHE HAD PUT HER OWN CHILD IN AN ORPHANGE; NOT CARING HOW HE WOULD FARE THERE! And now? Now she was THE GOOD MOTHER again?

"Here you are!" Frank Longbottom stepped behind them, putting one hand on Nathan's shoulder. He had seen Owens reaction to his mother turning his coming home for the Holiday into a media event. He, too, had heard Lily Evans last statement to the press. Seeing his sons reaction he was glad to have reached the children when he did.

"DAD!" the boys hugged Frank than turned to the girls. Neville took care of the introduction.

"Dad, this are two of our friends: Mandy Brocklehurst and Hermione Granger. Mandy, Hermione, this is our dad, Frank Longbottom." The girls and Frank greeted each other.

"Dad, where is mum?" Alan asked. His brothers and he looked questionably at their dad. They had expected to see their mum too.

"She had to stay at home, don't worry! Everything is alright!"

"Has this something to do with the surprise she has written about in her last letter?" Neville asked. Frank grinned widely.

"Well yes! But I am not allowed to tell you!" he hastily added after seeing his sons faces. He than shrunk the trunks of his grumbling sons, who put them into their pockets and began to steer the children to the barrier to the muggle part of Kings Cross. He knew from his son's letters that the girls were muggleborn and that their parents therefore couldn't enter through the magical barrier. "I'm sure; your parents are already waiting." He said to the girls. And they were. The Grangers and Brocklehurst stood at the barrier, waiting for their daughters who introduced them to Frank Longbottom and the triplets.

"If you agree," Frank offered while shaking their hands. "I would like to invite you to come over at Boxing Day. We could exchange about culture and history – wizarding or not." After a bit more convincing by their daughters and Frank the parents of both girls said yes. It was agreed, that Frank Longbottom would pick them up on Boxing Day morning and bring them to Longbottom Manor. When the Grangers and Brocklehurst had left, they boys followed Frank back through the barrier were their father instructed them to take hold of an old steering wheel. Checking that everyone had a good hold on the wheel, Frank activated the portkey.

End Chapter 17


	18. Christmas and Hearings

**AN: F****inally the next chapter. I know it's a bit short. The next will be longer!!**

**Thanks for all the reviews**

**My Beta Agnes is ill – so this isn't betaed.**

**Enjoy!**

**Wilyoldjane**

**18. Christmas**** and hearings**

_**B**__**OY WHO LIVED shunts his mother**_

_By Esmeralda Gossip_

_Several members of the press witnessed how strained the relationship between The Boy Who Lived Owen Potter and his mother Lily Evans has become over the last months. Ms. Evans was awaiting her son to pick him up for the Christmas holidays but when Owen Potter left the Hogwarts Express together with his friends he reacted cold and distant only to vanish with his godfather Sirius Black mere moments later._

"_I don't know why James Potter is doing this to me!" a distraught Lily Evans told the assembled press. "Since the beginning of the school year he has done everything to make our son hate me. Albus Dumbledore and I have tried to talk to James, but to no avail. My own son doesn't even want to see me at Christmas!"_

_The assembled press and __many parents on the platform heard Ms. Evans statement with worry and sympathy. Albus Dumbledore, currently Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry who was asked about this later in the day said: "I am very worried about young Owen Potter. The Potters have always been a light sided family, but James Potter's refusal to even acknowledge me or his former wife and mother of his child without any reason is very worrisome."_

_We from the Daily Prophet are more than a bit worried and we __demand the Ministry of Magic and the Wizengamont to take action_

_Hey Owen,_

_I know, we just got home but WE ARE GOING TO BE BIG BROTHERS!!! Mum said the babies will be born at the end of June – we are so excited!_

_We read the article in the Daily Prophet. Was it just us or are Dumbles and your mum really hinting that your dad is turning you dark? The nerve of these people! Don't let it bother you too much._

_After you and your godfather left we and dad went through the barrier to greet Mione__´s and Mandy's parents. Dad invited them all for Boxing Day – this ought to be interesting._

_Alan and Nat are writing to the girls and Terry while I write this and told me to say Hi._

_Until soon_

_Alan_

_Dear Alan, Nat and Nev,_

_That's__ wonderful news! Did I read right: babies – as in more than one? My cousin Elle (she really is named Eleanor) has got twins last year and she said it's a lot of work._

_I also read the article in the Daily Prophet. Owen must feel awful about this. I hope he is alright._

_My parents are very excited about visiting over Boxing Day. The have never been in a wizarding household before. _

_Mum is calling me for dinner._

_See you soon_

_Hermione_

_To the Terror Triplets,_

_Thanks for your letter. Big brothers huh? Poor little ones! To be punished with the three of you as big brothers. Just joking! I'm so jealous!!! I've always wanted brothers and sisters, especially after Harry was gone (don't feel guilty!!!) Can I be something like a big cousin or friend?_

_After we left I really was angry. I locked myself in my bedroom at Siri´s house for hours. I wanted to scream at someone – preferably my dear mother or Dumbledore. I'm so angry at them and I'm angry at myself too. How could I be so stupid to not expect her to do something like this? I feel like kicking myself, hard. _

_Sirius and I will be out for Christmas shopping tomorrow – under a very strong glamour._

_Greetings_

_Owen – The Boy Who Is Very Annoyed With His Mother_

_**Minister of Magic convinces Wizengamont**_

_By Thaddeus Scribe_

_In the last meeting of the Wizengamont before the end of the year Cornelius Oswald Fudge took over for the ill __Mugwump Albus Dumbledore, who had caught a serious case of wizards flu, and convinced the members of the Wizengamont from the necessity of a hearing for James Owen Potter, current Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter about the sudden disappearance of his son Harrison James Potter as well as the recent accusations from his former wife Lily Evans. _

_The hearing will take place on Friday, January 3dt. Neither Lord Potter nor Ms. Evans was available for comment._

_Hi everyone,_

_Did you read the Daily Prophet? Dad has to go to a hearing – that's __unbelievable! Dad came over yesterday to ask me to come along. Don't worry dear brother – your secret is safe with us. Yes, you read right: It's dad again. How can I stay angry with the man when he and Siri are the only ones telling me the truth?_

_The hearing should be interesting. Care to imagine how the wizarding world is going to react when they hear that the twin of the Boy Who Lived was dumped at an orphanage and died there? _

_Until than_

_Owen_

_The Boy Who Cackles Madly _

_Dear friends,_

_Christmas was really cool. The whole family was there and Mum and Dad finally announced that mum is expecting again. It seemed that they wanted us to know before anyone else._

_Nev, Alan and I got lots of presents. Mostly books and games and a few robes. The coolest gifts were however from Uncle Alastor – better known as Mad-Eye-Moody. He got us all an Auror Special Wrist Holster for our wands and a copy of his own book on defensive magic. Mum glared at him for the most part of the evening._

_Dad told us of the coming meeting and the hearing of Owens dad. Grandfather will have to attend as Lord Longbottom and asked dad to come along. They think it will be an eye opening experience for many people if Owens dad decides to really __spill the beans._

_Hopefully it will be over soon_

_Nathan_

_Dear Owen,_

_You can count yourself as big brother for the twins. If they make as much work as Mione suggested we need every helping hand we can get._

_Nathan is a nervous wreck since he heard about the hearing but tries not to show it. Your letter did calm him down a bit however._

_Dad has just left to pick up Hermione, Mandy and their respective parents for Boxing Day. I wish you could be here, too. Maybe next year when things have calmed down a bit._

_Try to have fun_

_Alan_

_Dear Owen,_

_Boxing Day at the Longbottoms was great!!! While our parents were discussing everything from history (muggle and magical) to traditions (again muggle and magical) apparently having a great time with it the terrible three, Mione and I had fun while checking out the Longbottom Manor, reading, raiding the kitchen and playing pick up games of Quidditch. The Longbottoms are a very nice family even though Lady Longbottom and her brother are a bit intimidating. He has a magical eye and is called Mad-Eye by his colleagues. _

_Dinner at Longbottom Manor rivals the Hogwarts feast – really. _

_Mum is calling me. We have to visit my Uncle and his family – no fun._

_See you on the Express_

_Mandy_

_**Outrage at the Wizengamont**_

_By Thaddeus Scribe_

_The hearing of Lord James Potter about his divorce from __Lillian Evans and the disappearance of his younger son Harrison James nearly six years ago brought some shocking truths to light. James Potter immediately requested to be questioned under the use of Veritaserum. "I don't want anything I am going to say be questioned." The Head of the Potter Family said._

_In the following questioning, which was conducted through Lord __Potter's solicitor Everett Moody; James Potter disclosed that Harrison Potter was send away to a muggle orphanage shortly after his sixths birthday. Young Harrison had shown talent as a parselmouth and Albus Dumbledore and Lillian Evans – former Lillian Potter convinced the Head of the Potter family that Harrison would go dark. _

"_I __regretted it the moment I left Harry at the orphanage. I should have known better." Lord Potter told the Wizengamont when he was asked if he regretted the decision. "Harry was just a little boy. Albus always used to say that it's not our abilities but our decisions which make the difference between light and dark. But when it came to my son he decided that a six year old child would go dark because he could talk to snakes. I now firmly believe that Lily and Albus wanted to get Harry out of the way. For them he was the only one standing between them and their desire to control Owen- the defeater of Voldemort." Questioned about his sons frosty behaviour towards his mother James Potter answered: "I decided that Owen had the right to know. I told him the truth about his brother and showed him my memories in a pensive. He was very angry with me too for the better part of the last four months, but at least I have tried to make amends with him and told him everything."_

_After that Owen Potter took the stand, confirming his __father's statement. At the end of his questioning Owen Potter came out with a shocking statement: "I know that Harry is dead. The twin-bond between us broke years ago and this is only than possible, if one of the twins dies. Harry and I were not close until he was gone. I remember a quiet and nice kid who used to read stories to me. My mother told me he wasn't good enough – but how could he? He was smarter than me and a nice kid. I miss him and I don't think I will ever forgive Albus Dumbledore and Lillian Evans for convincing my dad to dump him in an orphanage. They practically killed my brother and I will never see Albus Dumbledore as the leader of the light again."_

_Owen Potter left the stand with his head high after that. It took several minutes for Minister Cornelius Fudge to get the Wizengamont to order. A hearing of the still ill Albus Dumbledore and Ms. Lillian Evans regarding the statement of Lord Potter and his son was set for the next meeting at the end of the month._

_Page 4-5: Albus Dumbledore: Light or Dark?_

_Page 6: Is Albus Dumbledore still acceptable as the Headmaster of Hogwarts?_

_Page 7: Harrison Potter dead! Finally the truth about the lost twin!_


	19. Happy New Year

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Harry Potter! **

**AN: ****I am baack!!!! Thanks for all the reviews. **

**Here a new chapter. **

**ENJOY!**

**Wilyoldjane**

**19. Happy New Year**

Minerva MacGonagall had tears in her eyes when she read the article about the hearing in the Daily Prophet. In all these years she had supported Albus Dumbledore without question. Now, for the first time she questioned her old mentors' motives.

Minerva had known James Potter since the day he was born. His mother Mildred had been her best friend since they had started Hogwarts together. Minerva had always been fond of Mildred's son but she had not been blind for his faults like his parents had been. James had a weak character, always starting things but only seldom ending them. He had been a good student without working too hard. Had he put a bit more effort in his work, he would have been brilliant. The only thing that had really held his attention was Lily Evans. He had wanted the only girl that was giving him a wide berth. It was the only time Minerva had seen him putting real effort into something else than Quidditch and pranks.

Minerva had been happy when her favourite student and her best friend's son had come together. Lily was smart and strong and James had matured a lot through her. Reading about what Lily, James and Albus had done to little Harry left Minerva ashamed. Mildred would roll in her grave if she knew. Minerva should have looked out more for her best friend's grandson.

-------NLALNL-------

Albus Dumbledore sneezed fiercely one, two, three times before he lay back into the cushions with a heavy sigh. He had the feeling that Minerva was avoiding him. Actually the only people he had seen in the last days had been Severus and Poppy Pomfrey. He was sure it had something to do with the hearing of James Potter before the Wizengamot but neither Poppy nor Severus had allowed him to read the Prophet. Both seemed to think he wasn't strong enough yet. Albus cursed Lillian Evans for an uncountable time since the article at the end of the term.

He was lost so deep in his thoughts that he started slightly when the door opened. The man that entered looked much like Albus yet different. His eyes had the same deep blue colour but held a solemn expression. His hair and beard, while still long was shorter than the Headmasters. The most visible difference however was in the different style of clothing. While Albus Dumbledore preferred flamboyant robes this man wore plain dark blue robes. The man was Albus younger brother Aberforth Dumbledore.

Aberforth regarded his brother with an unreadable expression. Albus looked horrible. He looked haggard and pale, tiredly sunken back into the cushions that held his upper body upright.

"You really outdid yourself this time Albus!" he finally said with the same brutal honesty he always used when dealing with his older brother. Albus looked up at him with tired eyes.

"Abe, I'm not in the mood for your criticism." He groaned. Aberforth scoffed and pulled out the latest issue of the Daily Prophet out of a pocket in his robes. He threw it on the bed the days headline _**Outrage at the Wizengamont **_clearly visible.

"You are never in the mood for my criticism, brother. Well, maybe you are in the mood for this!" Aberforth growled. He didn't wait for an answer leaving his brother to read the article.

-------NLALNL-------

The nearly totally black kneazle-mix kitten prowled through the dark house. It was night and most occupants of the house were asleep. Padding from the dining room in the hallway it stopped at the stairs down to the cellar. The smell coming out off the cellar made it sneeze. The old man that lived in the old manor house spends a lot of time down there mixing smelly liquids. The kitten growled at the smell and made its way upstairs.

The old one and his wife were sleeping in the west wing of the manor. The kitten slipped into the room watching the couple for a moment. Satisfied that everything seemed to be in order it made its way to the North Wing.

In the bedroom of the next couple came still light. Silently the kneazle mix padded into the room. From the bed came snoring. The brown haired cub of the old couple was sleeping deeply. His mate, a petite woman was sitting on her side of the bed the back resting against the headboard. She was leafing through several sheets of paper. Looking up she gave the part kneazle a tired smile.

"Hey Merlin, are the boys sleeping?" Patting the mattress she coaxed the kitten on the bed. They sat there for a while. She; reading and petting Merlin, alternating between scratching just the right spots between his red dotted ears and under his chin, and him purring loudly in absolute bliss. Finally Merlin decided it was time to check on his own human and his fellow cubs.

As every other bedroom the cubs' rooms were slightly open, allowing the kitten unhindered entrance. The three rooms were in various states of disarray, clothes, books, parchment and other knick knacks in more or less tidy stacks before half packed trunks. The cubs would be leaving together tomorrow to go back at the big place of learning. Checking on the owl perches in two of the rooms Merlin found that his fellow night hunters were still out. Finally entering his humans bedroom Merlin jumped on the bed were he curled up on the pillow beside the cubs' dark head. Purring he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

-------NLALNL-------

"Master Nathan, Master Neville, you must hurry or you will be late." The little elf squeaked. Nathan shut his trunk, everything was ready.

"Thank you, Nanni. Please tell mum we will be downstairs in a few minutes." He told the house-elf. "Oh! Could you please take my trunk downstairs?" Nanni snapped her long fingers and the trunk disappeared.

"Could you please take my trunk, too?" Neville asked. "It's in my room."

"Of course Master Neville!" the tiny creature squeaked and vanished with a pop. Nathan took his jacked and followed Neville out of the room.

"Get shut blasted thing!" Alan growled. He was sitting on the lid of his very full trunk.

"Need some help?" his brothers stood in the door.

"The damn thing won't get shut." He grumbled. Neville and Nathan changed a look.

"We had no problems with ours." Nat said. "What have you in there?" Together they pulled their growling brother from his trunk and opened it.

"What in Merlin's name do you want with all these books, Alan?" Neville asked, staring at the neatly stacked books that took so much room that it was no wonder it wouldn't close.

"Yeah, you know that Hogwarts has a library, do you Alan?" Nat grinned. "So which books will stay here?

They had just closed the trunk twenty minutes later – Alan just couldn't decide which books to let at home – when a small green-brown creature in a clean blue towel popped into the room.

"Young Masters, you really must come now. Mistress Augusta wants to leave in twenty minutes." The small house elf squeaked.

"Thank you Nanni." Alan answered. "Please tell our mother that we will be downstairs in a few minutes." Nanni bowed.

"Yes young Masters!" The elf vanished again and the brothers made their way downstairs.

-------NLALNL-------

"You three will be good!" Alice advised her sons. Because of her pregnancy she wouldn't see the boys off at Kings Cross.

"Yes mum!" Alan, Neville and Nathan chorused. After saying goodbye to their mother and grandfather they followed their dad and grandmother to the fireplace. One after one flooed to Kings Cross' Wizarding section where Frank unshrunk their trunks, loaded them on trolleys and made their way to Platform 9 ¾. After saying goodbye they soon found an empty compartment. Soon the brothers were joined by Hermione, Mandy and Terry. Owen came last just when the train pulled out of the Station looking slightly harassed.

"You know what is really outrageous?" Alan mused after they had shared all their holiday-stories and had settled down with books, reading and eating Wizarding and muggle sweets. The other five looked up. Neville and Nathan shared a knowing smile. They knew that expression!

"No what?" Terry asked.

"We have been at Hogwarts for full four months now and we haven't played a singe prank!" Alan stated "That's unacceptable."

"A prank," Hermione sputtered "but that's against the rules!" Mandy and the five boys stared at her as if she had grown a second head. "Well, it is!" she defended herself weakly.

"However, Nat, Nev and I have found this wonderful book at Flourish and Blotts." Alan continued pulling a book out of his backpack. While the others were leaning over _Pranking Potions_ Nathan softly elbowed Owen.

"Hey Owen!" he whispered.

"Hmn?"

"Thanks, you were great at the Wizengamont!" Owen grinned at his friend.

"Thanks, we were lucky that your uncle was conducting the questioning." He whispered equally quiet back at his former twin. Nathan suppressed a laugh.

"Hmn, good old Uncle Everett." he grinned. No one had noticed the quiet exchange and they soon joined the others in their plotting.

-------NLALNL-------

They had everything ready two days later at breakfast. For their first prank they had brewed a potion in the stall of a girls' toilet on the second floor no one liked to use because of the ghost that haunted it, well Nathan had brewed it, and spend a good portion of the night to coat some of the cutlery at every one of the four house tables in the Great Hall with it.

The worst part of pranking, Hermione decided, was to suppress breaking out in giggles or outright laughter. Right now she shifted on her seat in excitement, waiting for the prank to take effect.

"Sit still!" hissed Mandy who was sitting next to her. "Or do you want us to be caught?" The pranksters watched as early risers at all four house tables ate their breakfast. Finally shrieks and laughter came from students all around the Hall when the hair of their classmates changed colours. The pranksters were choking with laughter when Alan's hair turned neon blue while Orion's took a violent red. Tizia, Terry's sister was sporting a Slytherin green. At the Gryffindor table Fred and George Weasley for the first time in the memory of the school were looking different. One twin's hair was a deep Potter black colour while the other was Gryffindor golden.

At the head table Minerva MacGonagall had trouble to hide her amusement. Schooling her face into a stern mask she stepped at the Gryffindor table.

"Mr. and Mr. Weasley! My office! Now!"

AN: Had to get back into the story so this chapter is a bit short. I'll try to write longer chapters soon.

Thanks for reading

Wilyoldjane


	20. The school year goes on

**AN: ****First I want to say sorry for the long wait. It's not a long chapter but I promise the story will go on. I also want to thank you for all the reviews I got. I never expected it when I began to write fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did I would have more time to write fanfiction.**

**Enjoy**

**Wilyoldjane**

**20.**** The School Year goes on**

Fred and George had been punished with the loss of twenty points each and they were very keen on finding out who was really responsible for the hair prank. They suspected the Slytherins and retailed true to form with pranks on the snake house. At the end of January the Weasley twins had lost another hundred points and the animosity between the snakes and the lions was high. Point losses left the ravens and badgers tied for the House Cup for the first time in many years.

-NLALNL-

In the first meeting of the Wizengamont in the New Year Dumbledore was suspended from his post as the Supreme Mugwump to a vote of no confidence. As it could be read in the Daily Prophet he would also be facing a hearing before the highest Wizarding court in Britain in relation to the abandonment and subsequent death of Harrison James Potter.

Elroy, Head of the House Longbottom watched the proceedings with interest. Not that he really expected a severe punishment for the man that defeated Gellert Grindlwald fifty years ago; but Dumbledore's political reputation might get enough of a hit that people wouldn't take everything from him at face value any more.

Elected to step up as the interim Supreme Mugwump was Lady Griselda Marchbanks. Lady Griselda was the head of the Wizarding Examination Authority. The evening of Griselda's election the new Supreme Mugwump and the Longbottoms celebrated this at Griselda's home near Salisbury. Griselda and Augusta had started Hogwarts together. They had soon befriended each other and had stayed best friends through the years. As Augusta's best friend and one of the thirteen family member's and friends who had taken part in the ritual that had extracted the Horcrux out of Nathan's scar she knew exactly that Nathan had once been Harry.

'I was surprised by young Owen Potter's statement.' Griselda admitted after a while when they made themselves comfortable in front of the sitting rooms fireplace. They had discussed the cause for Dumbledore's political struggle in length and had decided to keep an eye on the old man.

'Actually I wasn't.' Elroy answered. 'Young Owen and our boys have become good friends since the start of the school-year. Nathan has been a bit apprehensive first – for understandable reasons but it seems that Owen was able to disperse his fears. The boy is pleasantly down to earth what is surprising if you think how the Potters used to parade the child around.' Griselda nodded thoughtful.

'So he knows who Nathan has been before! Than why telling the press that Harry is dead?' Augusta chuckled at that.

'Isn't that obvious, Elda? He did it to take the pressure off Nathan. Since September first everyone was asking questions about Harry. People were looking for him. Telling the press that Harry is dead makes everyone focus on Dumbledore and Lily Potter.' Augusta smiled. 'In a way what young Owen said wasn't even a lie because Harry Potter doesn't exist anymore. Telling everyone that the twin-bond between him and Harry broke was actually a stroke of genius and a very Slytherin move if you ask me. The twin potion is only known by the Longbottoms and the Moody's and few friends of the family who are sworn to secrecy. No one will search for Harry Potter anymore.'

-NLALNL-

'Still nothing!' Dean Thomas grumbled, shutting _Great Wizards in recent History_ and put it back on the shelf. He glared at the redheaded boy beside him. 'You know Weasley; I have had it! We have been looking for this guy Flamel for over two months now. I have spent so much time in this library I'm dreaming of it. Yesterday I had to report to MacGonagall because my standard has dropped and I have to show more progress in nearly all my classes. What's worse, she has written to my parents. I got a letter from my mum today that if I pass more than two of my classes with less than EE I will spent the whole next summer reviewing. I don't care what's under that trapdoor. I have to get out. NOW!' with that Dean took his book bag and stalked out of the library.

Ron Weasley stared open mouthed after the dark skinned boy. Didn't he see this was important? That Snape wanted to steal whatever was hidden under the trapdoor that was guarded by Fluffy, the three-headed dog? Ron set his jaw. Dean would be back! And if not – who needed him? Not Ronald Bilius Weasley that's for sure! He would go on. He would show them all!

'What are you staring at!' he snapped at a Ravenclaw first-year and pulled out the next book. The dark haired boy took a book from the shelf and turned without giving the redhead another glance.

'Ronald Weasley seems to have lost his sidekick.' Neville stated when he sat down with his friends again. Owen just shrugged.

'Wonder what he is doing in the library. His class work is appalling; he really should work more on his homework. Even Crabbe and Goyle from Slytherin get the stuff down faster than him.' He grumbled. Thinking of Ron always left him in a bad mood. He and the redhead had played together as long as Owen could remember. He had thought of the youngest Weasley as his best friend. The way Ron had acted towards the press and their year mates at the beginning of the school year had really hurt Owen. He had come to realize that Ron had never been a real friend.

'Well, it's his problem when he fails out of our year, isn't it?' Terry remarked from behind his Astronomy charts. With that the Ravens turned back to their homework.

-NLALNL-

'Good evening Molly, Arthur thank you for coming!' Professor McGonagall greeted the elder Weasleys.

'Good evening Minerva is this about Frederick and George? What have these two done now?' Molly Weasley asked the Gryffindor Head of House slightly out of sorts. She had lost count of how often she had been asked to come to Hogwarts because of her twin sons. McGonagall ushered the couple to the chairs in front of her desk and offered them tea before she came to the reason why she had called them to the school.

'Actually this is not about Fred and George. Not that these two aren't up to their usual pranks; nothing we couldn't handle. No, I have called you because of a much more serious matter. Molly, Arthur your son Ronald is in serious danger to fail his first year.' Minerva McGonagall counted in her head the seconds until the explosion that was Molly Weasley.

'**He is failing? How can he fail his first year?'** Molly demanded to know. Only years of experience dealing with Molly and Arthur Weasley prevented Minerva from wincing at the volume of her voice.

'Ronald is in danger of failing Transfiguration, Charms and Potions and is only barely passing Astronomy, Defence and History. His homework is atrocious and his class work his clearly beneath standard. Molly, Arthur I know Ronald isn't stupid, but he doesn't put any effort in his course work. I have talked to Ronald several times, trying to impress on him the need to study more. As for now none of these talks had any lasting results.' Molly and Arthur sat there thunderstruck. Ronald was failing in half of his classes – in his first year! Arthur took his wives hand.

'He isn't working?' Arthur asked his voice deceptively calm. Minerva, recognizing the gentle mans growing anger simply shook her head. 'We would like to talk to our son now, Minerva.' The deputy headmistress nodded and got up.

'I will get him.'

Ron was trashing his brother Percy in chess when Minerva entered the Gryffindor common room. She frowned at the boy.

'Ronald Weasley, you will come with me now.' she commanded. The redhead looked up at her defiantly.

'Why? I didn't do anything.' The look he received let the youngest Weasley boy shrink back.

'Five points from Gryffindor for that tone, Mr. Weasley. Follow me now or it will be twenty.' Swallowing hard Ron followed his Head of House out of the common room.

-NLALNL-

Lily Evans shot a reducto curse at another howler. Since the hearing she had received countless hexed mail and howlers all telling her what a horrible mother she was. Some even went so far to threaten her with horrible accidents. Why could no one understand that she had done it for the Wizarding World, the Greater Good? Harrison hadn't been important. Orion was the Boy Who Lived. He would destroy Voldemort when he came back. Dumbledore had said so; so why all the excitement about a boy that wasn't even important?

Thinking of the Leader of the Light Lily growled. Albus wasn't answering any of her calls and letters. Yes, he was a bit busy with the Wizengamont and the Board of Governors of Hogwarts but he could call her back. She was the mother of the Boy Who Lived after all. Still angry she sat down to write another letter.

-NLALNL-

Ron followed his grim but silent Head of House with a growing feeling of apprehension. Entering MacGonagall's office Ron stopped and the unease he was feeling grew tenfold. There, in front of the professors desk sat both his parents and they didn't look pleased. MacGonagall made no move to conjure a chair for Ron and sat behind her desk.

'Mr. Weasley,' she began, 'you are here because your course work leaves much to be desired. To be frank you are about to fail your first year here at Hogwarts. Since none of our talks so far have made an impression on you I have asked your parents here because I hope they will be more successful.'

-NLALNL-

The first year Ravenclaw's had stuck up a tentative friendship the groundskeeper of Hogwarts, Hagrid. Owen had known the gentle half-giant since he had started his training with six and Hagrid had invited them to his hut in the first week after they had started Hogwarts. At first it had only been Owen and Terry but after the former had found out about Nathan the triplets and than the girls had joined in the now nearly weekly visits to the hut on the grounds of the school.

'Never thought Dumbledore would do such thing.' Hagrid told them when Alan, Neville, Owen and Nathan visited him after the term had started in the New Year. He was deeply shocked about the recent revelations about the man he had deeply admired for years, especially after Orion had confirmed that everything was the truth. 'Kept me here after I was expelled, yeh know? My da was dead and I had nowhere to go.' he told them. 'Poor little Harry. Thought he was a good man; Dumbledore.' Owen and Nathan shared a look and Neville patted the big man gently on the shoulder.

'Don't beat yourself up, Hagrid. You can't look into people's minds and you admired the headmaster.' He tried to placate Hagrid.

'So did I.' Owen said quietly.


End file.
